


lavolta

by littleleotas



Series: Hypatia Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Secret Marriage, an avalanche of schmoop, canon timelines are things that happen to other people, feisty solana emails, happy ending damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: Shepard and Garrus secretly get married during the events of Mass Effect 3. Inspired by a post by snizabelle on Tumblr.





	lavolta

**Author's Note:**

> There is no good way to handle the situation of Shepard's first name; I know people in equal numbers prefer un-named and named Shepards. It felt weird to write weddings without first names, but I decided to err on the side of caution. If it is of use to you to know this Shepard's first name is Hypatia, now you know it. If you'd rather forget it, you can do that, too.
> 
> No one read this monstrosity so any mistakes are solely on me.

“Why?”

“That's...not really the answer I was looking for, Shepard.”

“But _why_?”

“Why _not_?”

Shepard crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “That's not an answer.”

Garrus tilted his head and shifted his weight to one hip. “You didn't answer me either.”

Shepard rolled her eyes and exhaled. She crossed her cabin to sit on the couch, kicking her legs up on the table in front of it and crossing them at the ankles. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, the way she always did when she was thinking about something she wanted but wasn't sure was a good idea. Before Garrus, this usually preceded a decision not to do whatever it was, but Garrus had a way of talking her into doing things because she wanted them, not necessarily because they were good ideas. It was a quality in him Shepard appreciated and was very fond of, but she'd rather die than admit to it.

Garrus swaggered – and _that_ sure didn't help her resistant stance – over to sit next to her on the couch. He put a hand over her own hand resting on her thigh. “It was just a thought, Shepard.”

She inclined her head sideways toward him, without turning her face. “I know.”

“I won't bring it up again if you don't want me to.”

She turned to smile at him and saw the earnestness in his face. She put a hand to the side of his face and he pushed into it, not breaking his gaze. She smiled a little bigger, saying in a soft voice slightly above a whisper, “I want you to.”

“Mm,” he hummed. “Later?”

She nodded. “Later.”

-~-~-~

Shepard shuffled out of the elevator and toward the mess, where James was cooking something. She smiled at him, waving vaguely before slumping into a chair at the table.

“Couldn't sleep, Lola?”

“Yeah. You?”

James flipped over some half-fried peppers. “Sudden craving. Want some?”

“What is it?”

“Chiles rellenos.”

“Ah,” she said, leaning back. “Just like Abuela used to make?”

James breathed out a laugh, stirring a pot of sauce. “Nah, not quite. My abuela never had to make do with Alliance rations.” He pointed his spatula at Shepard. “Don't ever tell her I made this with cheddar.”

“I'll keep that in mind if I ever meet her,” Shepard said, smiling.

They passed a few moments in silence, with only the sound of the frying chiles sizzling through the empty mess. Shepard got up and walked to the fridge. She poured herself a glass of water and leaned backwards against the counter next to the stove.

“So,” James said, cautiously breaking the silence.

Shepard looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

He looked back at her, then shrugged as he looked back at the stove. “Just thought you might wanna talk about it.”

She sighed deeply, facing straight forward. “Nothing to talk about.”

James gave her a skeptical look.

“Yeah, okay,” she said smiling. “Nothing I _want_ to talk about, then.”

James nodded. “Well.” He poked the peppers with his spatula. “What I've been thinking is, we did good on Tuchanka, but there's not a thresher maw on every planet.”

She took a sip of water, not shifting her gaze from directly into middle space in front of her.

“Not that I don't think we can do it. It's just...” He sighed. “I don't know. The excitement just wore off real fast.”

James flipped the chiles out of the pan and onto a plate covered with a paper towel. He stirred the sauce again. “I'm sorry, Lola, you don't need this now.”

“Nah,” she said, turning toward James. “I always want to know how my crew feels.”

“Well I believe in you, Commander. We all do,” he said, sincerely, looking her in the eyes.

She looked back at him, her face reflecting the hard thoughts swimming through her mind. Suddenly she smiled, looking down. “Thank you, Lieutenant,” she said quietly.

James smiled back and shrugged. He plated up some food and handed it to Shepard.

“This won't help me sleep, Vega.”

“It won't _not_ help.”

She thought for a second, squinting. “That doesn't mean anything.”

“You're already up,” he said, sitting down at the table with his own plate.

She shrugged, and joined him.

-~-~-~

Storming the bullet-hole-ridden and blood-stained walls of C-Sec was not, all things considered, the worst way Shepard had ever spent a day, and that thought was depressing on its own. Garrus maintained that any day spent ruining the Illusive Man's day was a day well-spent, which was the sort of thinking she could get behind.

They turned a corner and ran into another small cluster of Cerberus troops. Liara deployed a singularity and the soldiers went flying. Shepard threw a warp as Garrus picked off the rest with his rifle. Once they were dealt with, Shepard led the way in the vain search for survivors.

“Entry wounds in the back of the head,” said Garrus darkly, investigating a corpse on the floor. “Looks like a surprise, not an execution. We've got hardcore traitors here.”

“Same as Mars,” Shepard responded, barely above a whisper. “Cerberus sure likes sleeper agents.”

They progressed through the halls, occasionally running into small squads of four or five Cerberus soldiers at a time. Each group was quickly dispatched, though Shepard knew their luck wouldn't hold forever; the big guns were up ahead.

“Ridgefield? Lamont? You alive?”

Shepard felt like she'd been kicked in the chest hearing Garrus call out the names of C-Sec friends who didn't answer. She never even thought of Garrus as C-Sec anymore, let alone that he might still know anyone here. How many of these corpses lining the walls did he recognise?

“Could you perhaps not alert everyone?” Liara said curtly.

“If gunfire didn't put them on notice, I sure won't,” retorted Garrus.

Two more Cerberus soldiers in the hallway, and two headshots removed the obstacle. They kept moving. Making her way into the lobby, Shepard felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “We've got to be close now.”

“Yeah, there's a stairwell further on. Executor's office is right above it.” Garrus paused. “Let's hope we're not too late.”

Shepard nodded, knowing full well both of them knew the odds on that. Taking extra care to be quiet, they moved through a small kitchen area, already ducking behind the nearest wall. Sure enough, a loud explosion heralded the arrival of Cerberus forces.

Liara immediately dropped a singularity on the incoming assault troops. Shepard threw a warp just as the Centurion deployed smoke. Liara fired into the smoke while rolling into cover. Soldiers appeared to her left; Shepard popped up from behind the wall to empty a clip in them. An overload from Garrus took the Centurion's shields down. Shepard finished it up with a warp. Ejecting the spent clip, Shepard stood up and turned to Garrus. They took a deep breath in unison before hopping through the shot-out windows.

The three of them made their way through the lobby and up the stairs to the executor's office. Garrus fixed his gun on the door as Liara opened it. They were greeted with three more corpses. Shepard opened her omni-tool.

“Bailey. Looks like they got the executor and two salarian bodyguards.”

“Damn. All right, keep searching. If you don't see the councilor's body, don't count him out yet.”

Liara kept searching the room while Garrus moved to the window. Shepard followed him and he looked at her, then nodded to where a chair seemed to be pushing itself out from underneath a desk. The salarian councilor un-cloaked.

“Found him,” Shepard told Bailey. “He looks unharmed.”

“Get him somewhere safe!”

Shepard turned to give directions to her squad, and when she turned back, a man in black with a shining Cerberus logo on his chest was backing the councilor into a desk. Shepard shot the window out and leaped through. She fixed a gun on the stranger. “Don't even think about it.”

The stranger held a ball of energy in his open palm, threatening to throw it at the councilor.

The councilor's eyes followed it. “Shepard. He's going to kill us all.”

“That remains to be seen,” she said coolly.

“I mean Udina,” the councilor said, still following the stranger's hand. “He's staging a coup. He's got the other councilors now – to hand over to Cerberus.”

Garrus and Liara appeared behind Shepard, guns also drawn on the stranger.

Shepard smirked. “Three on one, pal. It's over.”

“No,” the stranger smirked back. “Now it's fun.”

The councilor flinched. A gun appeared next to the stranger's head. Shepard blinked, stunned, and her eyes followed up the arm holding the gun to find Thane.

The stranger knocked Thane's arm away and attempted to hit him. Thane dodged and tried to hit back. The assassin blocked. While the assassins were absorbed in hand-to-hand combat, Shepard pushed the councilor behind her. The stranger threw Thane to the ground. Thane rolled into it and stood up, gun pointed back at him. He fired, but hit only empty space.

Everyone looked around. The stranger un-cloaked and drew a sword. Thane turned just in time and fired. The man ran at Thane and Thane ducked and kicked his opponent's sword away. Thane powered up his biotics and threw the assassin across the room. He picked up his gun as the man got up and picked up his sword. They ran at each other. Thane jumped up and the stranger thrust his sword straight up through Thane's torso.

“THANE!” Shepard screamed, her voice cracking.

The stranger pulled his sword out of Thane and Thane crumpled to the ground.

Shepard fired blindly in the direction of the stranger. He leaped off the side of the platform down to the lower door and Shepard roared, following him, shooting all the while. She stumbled down the stairs after him. He jumped onto his getaway shuttle and Shepard kept firing. When she stopped, shots kept coming from behind her. She turned around to see Thane slumped against the doorway, firing at the escaping shuttle.

She ran back toward him and knelt down next to him as he slid to the floor. “How bad is it?” she asked with a wavering voice.

“I have time. Catch him,” Thane said quietly.

Bailey's voice crackled through the omni-tool. “Shepard? What's going on up there?”

“Thane needs medical help fast, and I need to take care of an assassin.”

-~-~-~

She did not, in fact, take care of the assassin. After fighting their way up to the councilors and stopping Udina's coup, Bailey informed Shepard that the stranger was nowhere to be found.

“He likes to fight,” she responded. “He'll show up again.”

“Pardon me if I'm not reassured by that,” Bailey said dryly. He shifted slightly in his seat and cleared his throat. “We got your friend Thane to Huerta Memorial. He's in for surgery. Apparently there's, uh...complications.”

Shepard swallowed a cry. “Do you think he'll make it?”

“I caught that they didn't have much drell blood on the Citadel. I notified his next of kin, his son, Kolyat? He was the right blood type but I don't know if he made it in time. We're pretty sure the route to the hospital is safe from Cerberus. If you want to see him...I'd go now.”

Shepard nodded and choked out, “I'll get on it.”

-~-~-~

The walk to the hospital was a blur. Shepard felt like something had grabbed her lungs and she couldn't breathe. She wanted to cry but the screams that kept welling up in her throat kept getting swallowed down. She knew Thane was dying, she knew his time was limited anyway, but this she was completely unprepared for. Somehow the thought of Thane actually dying had never occurred to her and now- this wasn't fair, this was too soon, this wasn't- her mind was scrambled and her throat closed up on her. She closed her eyes for a moment, regaining her composure. She approached Thane's hospital room door.

“Can I help you?” asked a doctor standing nearby.

She turned around. “I'm looking for a drell named Thane Krios,” she forced out hoarsely.

“Well, we have a drell, but not under that name.”

She glared and stepped toward the doctor. “He was injured. Stab wound. He's a regular patient here.”

The doctor's expression didn't change as he flipped through his datapad. “It's alright. I see. The doctors were able to repair a lot of the trauma. However, mister, um, Krios is in the final stages of Kepral's Syndrome. At its worst, Kepral's Syndrome interferes with his blood's ability to carry oxygen. And he lost a lot. They've given him transfusions but frankly there was a limited supply of drell blood on the Citadel-”

“I'll get more,” Shepard interrupted. “Give me his blood type.”

“That's not going to work,” replied the doctor. “Only one other drell on the station is a match, and that drell is in with him now. We did all we could...”

The doctor kept talking but Shepard couldn't hear him over the ringing in her ears. When the ringing faded, she heard the doctor continuing, “...saying his goodbyes. You might want to say yours.”

The doctor walked briskly away and Shepard dragged her feet through Thane's door. Thane lay on the bed and Kolyat stood next to him, hands folded against his chest. Kolyat turned. “Commander Shepard. My father mentioned you were no longer incarcerated. I don't know if you remember me. I'm Kolyat Krios. I came to donate blood, and.” Kolyat looked down. His voice got quieter, softer. “Well. He asked me to take off his oxygen mask so he could be more comfortable. I don't think it will be very long.”

“I want to be here,” she whispered. Kolyat nodded. Shepard stepped toward the bed and Thane turned his head toward her.

“Commander. I'm afraid I won't be joining you again,” he said, his voice thicker and deeper than she had heard it before.

“You've done more than enough, Thane,” she said softly. Her voice sounded higher than usual to herself.

“That assassin should be embarrassed. A terminally ill drell prevented him from reaching his target.”

Shepard smiled briefly. “I'll pass the word along.”

Thane lifted his head, looking suddenly panicked. “There's something I must do before it gets worse, I must-” His whole body convulsed with his coughs and he reached over to Kolyat before sinking back on the bed. Kolyat bowed his head. Thane relaxed. “Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness. Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand-” He convulsed in coughs again.

Kolyat picked up. “Kalahira, wash the sins from this one and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit.”

Shepard couldn't lift her eyes from Thane's hands. The hands she had seen break necks swiftly and silently, the hands she had seen curled around a cup of coffee he never drank from, the hands she had seen holding a sniper rifle more gently than she expected from anyone, the hands that now curled in fists that he coughed uncontrollably into.

Thane gasped after the end of the coughing fit, and turned to face Kolyat, smiling faintly. “Kolyat, you speak as the priests do. You have been spending time with them.”

Kolyat nodded soberly. He walked over to Shepard. “I brought a prayer book. Commander, would you care to join me?”

Shepard tore her eyes from Thane and looked blankly up at Kolyat. Kolyat continued. “Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset by wickedness and contention.”

Shepard looked over Kolyat's arm at the book. “Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve.”

She looked over to Thane. His eyes were on the ceiling and his breathing was shallow.

“Guide this one, Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me.”

Thane lifted his head briefly. Suddenly Shepard had a million things to say to him, conversations she always meant to have but assumed they would have more time, questions she meant to ask, things he needed to know. She didn't know where to start. Her inner voice said all of them at the same time in her head, and all she heard was a chorus of, 'Thane, Thane, Thane,' the beginning of all those sentences she ran out of time to say.

Thane turned his head and exhaled.

She and Kolyat stood there for a long moment. She walked over to the bed, and closed Thane's eyes.

She felt her knees buckling but forced herself to stay upright. “Kolyat? Why did the last verse say 'she?'”

Kolyat turned to her and looked at her as if he was searching for something in her face. After a long pause, he said, “The prayer was not for him, Commander. He has already asked forgiveness for the lives he has taken.” Kolyat turned away, looking at his father. “His wish was for you.”

Shepard looked down, not seeing anything. She took a step forward but couldn't bring herself to touch Thane. Her fingers grazed the edge of his bed. Kolyat bowed his head and folded his hands against his chest again. Shepard stood with her eyes closed and finally let the tears overtake her.

-~-~-~

“Ask me again.”

Garrus looked up from the datapad he was reading at the desk in Shepard's cabin. She had just barged through the door, her face tear-stained and her gait clumsy. “Shepard?”

“Ask me again,” she repeated, firmly standing across the cabin from him with her hands in fists at her side.

“This isn't...ah...really...the way I wanted to do this-”

“Garrus.”

He sighed and looked up at her. “Shepard, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

-~-~-~

21:04: S: Made it off Palaven. Got a shiny new fake leg. Looking forward to kicking your ass with it.

21:06: G: Looking forward to seeing you try.

21:06: G: Good to hear from you, though. How's Dad?

21:08: S: Fine. I'm fine too, thanks for asking. How's the fancy Reaper Adviser?

21:09: G: I'm not fancy.

21:10: S: That good, huh?

21:10: G: Sol.

21:13: S: Fine, don't tell me anything. Not like you ever did before.

21:15: G: I'm sorry. You know I can't say much.

21:16: G: It's going good. As good as galaxy-ending war ever does, I guess.

21:19: S: Hey. Take care of yourself, okay?

21:19: S: If anyone's gonna kill my stupid big brother it's gonna be me, not some Reaper asshole.

21:20: G: Love you too.

-~-~-~

The only good thing about meeting up with the quarians was reuniting with Tali. Apparently Shepard learned too late that 'Do not go to war' translates to 'Definitely go to war' in quarian. Mental note taken for next time. Hm. Next time.

“All right. Once we're aboard, we find whatever's broadcasting the Reaper signal and shut it down.”

Shepard stopped to double-check her equipment. Garrus turned to Tali. “Good to have you back. Maybe with another dextro aboard, they'll get better turian food.”

“As long as it's sterilised,” Tali replied.

“Dr. Michel did get me some dextro-amino chocolate. You're welcome to it once we're back.”

Tali leaned back into her hip. “She got you _turian chocolate_?”

Shepard knew the blank look on Garrus's face even behind the helmet and smiled to herself. Garrus responded slowly, “She said she saw it and thought of me. Why?”

Tali lightly hit the back of her hand on Shepard's arm. “Watch yourself, Shepard.”

Shepard laughed. “I'm not worried.”

She smiled at Garrus before realising he couldn't see her face behind her helmet either, but she could practically hear his thoughts anyway. 'Still trying to make me blush?'

Tali cocked her head but said nothing more.

-~-~-~

“Okay, Shepard.” Tali walked purposefully through the doors of Shepard's cabin.

Shepard looked up from her datapad. “Hi, Tali,” she said, ignoring Tali's demeanour.

“Something's up.”

Shepard attempted to keep her face neutral. “What do you mean?”

“Shepard, please.” Tali popped a hip and crossed her arms. “You and Garrus. Talk.”

“You know we're together, Tali.”

“Yes, but you were never this annoying before.”

Shepard put a hand to her chest and gasped in mock offense. “I am never annoying, Tali.”

Tali did not move.

Shepard sighed, dropped her hand and looked down, rubbing the back of one hand with her thumb.

Tali sat next to Shepard on the bed, crossing her legs and putting a hand on Shepard's back. “I didn't mean to accuse you or...upset you...or...I'm sorry, Shepard.”

Shepard looked at Tali and smiled, putting a hand on her knee. “Nothing to apologise for. I've just never been very...girl-talk-y.”

“Girl-talk-y?”

She breathed a quiet laugh, looking away. “I don't know.”

After a few moments' pause, Shepard said, looking down at her hands in her lap, “I love him.”

Tali waited a few seconds. “Yeah, I know,” she said quietly.

Shepard looked at Tali and smiled faintly. “Hell of a time for me to realise it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it might've been nice to figure that out before the end of the world.”

“You don't believe that.”

Shepard sighed. “No, I don't. It's just hard to look forward.”

“That's what we're fighting for, right?”

Shepard nodded, looking off into middle-distance.

“Hey.” Tali turned sideways to fully face Shepard. “After we beat the Reapers, you know what I'm gonna do?”

Shepard turned her head.

“I'm going to build a house on Rannoch. With rooms for everyone, all the old Normandy crew. And all of you can come stay at my house for as long as you want, any time you want.”

Shepard laughed.

“I'm serious!” Tali said earnestly.

“I know you are, Tali,” Shepard said smiling.

“What are you going to do, Shepard?”

“I'm going to visit you on Rannoch.”

“You know what I mean.”

The cabin doors slid open again and Garrus entered the room. “Oh. Hi, Tali.”

“Hel-LO Garrus,” Tali said teasingly.

Garrus shot Tali a look, and walked over to kiss the top of Shepard's head. “Hi, honey.”

She smiled up at him.

“Gross,” said Tali.

Shepard stuck her tongue out at Tali. Garrus chuckled as he sat down on the couch opposite them. “So I guess Shepard told you.”

Shepard's eyes flared wide open and she shook her head at Garrus.

“Told me what?” Tali said, looking at Shepard.

Garrus's mandibles clicked. “Uh.”

“Told me _what?_ ” Tali turned to Garrus.

Garrus looked helplessly at Shepard. She sighed, turning to Tali. “We're getting married.”

“WHAT?”

“We're-”

“I HEARD YOU.”

Garrus shifted uncomfortably.

“It's-”

“THE BEST NEWS I'VE EVER HEARD.”

Garrus and Shepard looked at each other, then at Tali. “Really?” they asked in unison.

Tali flung her arms around Shepard making high-pitched noises. Shepard looked over Tali's shoulder in alarm at Garrus.

“When?” squeaked Tali.

“Uh, we hadn't talked about it yet,” said Garrus hesitantly.

Tali leaned back from Shepard. “I'm- I mean, I'm invited, right?”

“Of course,” Shepard said. “We just...hadn't told anyone yet.”

“Shepard, this is exactly what I was talking about. Something to keep you looking forward.” She looked back and forth between Garrus and Shepard and clutched her hands to her chest, squeaking again. “I'm just so happy for you both.”

Garrus got up from the couch and walked over to the bed, swooping Shepard and Tali up in a group hug. Tali continued squeaking contentedly.

“If you don't mind, Tali,” said Garrus, pulling away, “I'd like to talk to my fiancée.”

Tali squeaked, hugged them both again, and exited the room, a skip in her step.

Shepard chuckled quietly at the sight of Tali before turning to Garrus. His expression was solemn, and Shepard's light humour immediately dissipated. “What's wrong?”

“Why didn't you tell her?”

Shepard blinked. “We hadn't told anyone. I didn't want to start without you.”

Garrus was quiet for a moment. “You...aren't rethinking it?”

“Oh Garrus, no,” she said, putting a hand on Garrus's face. “No, I just...I guess I wasn't sure what we were doing.”

“We're getting married.”

“I know, Garrus.”

“Why wouldn't you tell people?”

“Have you been telling people?”

“No. But.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. “I'm not ashamed of you. Or embarrassed, or changing my mind. I just didn't want to broadcast it unless you did.”

Garrus looked down, silent for a few moments. “Honestly? I want to shout it from the top of a mountain. I'd tell everyone in the world.”

He looked at Shepard and she felt that warm bolt of lightning down from her heart through to her extremities she always felt when he looked at her that way.

He continued. “I love you. I wish I'd told you every day since I realised it. I should tell you more often. Every time I think it. Which is a lot.”

Shepard stepped forward and pressed her cheek against his chest. He put an arm around her and buried his face in her hair. She whispered, “I'm so lucky to be in love with my best friend.”

He squeezed her and she pulled just far enough away to look up into his eyes. “If you want to tell people, we will.”

Garrus looked away. “Well. Now I don't know.”

Shepard looked confused.

Garrus shook his head. “The media around the Normandy is already too much. Can you imagine if Khalisah al-Jilani heard about us getting married?”

Shepard laughed. “Oh no,” she said, covering her mouth. Putting on her best Khalisah impression, she pretended to hold a microphone in front of her face. “Commander Shepard, will you address rumours of your abandonment of humanity in favour of hot interspecies intercourse?”

Garrus choked.

Shepard laughed and rubbed his back. “Don't hurt yourself, honey.”

Garrus caught his breath and laughed. “That was kind of my concern, though.”

Shepard smiled. “Okay. It won't leave the Normandy.”

“What about Allers?”

“What about her?”

“If it's happening on the Normandy, there won't be a way to keep it from her.”

“Underestimating your future wife isn't a bright thing to do, Garrus.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “Point taken.”

She hummed and leaned in to hug him again. He ran his fingers through her hair and said, quietly, “Whatever you want to do, Shepard. However you want to do this, I'm right behind you.”

She smiled into his chest. “I know. You always are.”

-~-~-~

The success on Rannoch sent Shepard's nerves buzzing. She exited the shuttle amidst raucous cheers from the crew, beaming and laughing along with everyone while Garrus gripped her hand, smiling but refusing to let the crowd tear her from his grasp. They slowly made their way through the crowd, nodding thanks and appreciation, until they finally reached the elevator. Garrus banged his fist on the button to close the door and Shepard had her arms wrapped around him before the door fully shut.

“One down,” Shepard murmured in between kisses.

“Only a billion to go,” Garrus replied.

“Mm. You're so good at pep talks.”

“I aim to please,” he said, his voice dipping into a lower register as he dipped his head to nip at her neck.

She sighed appreciatively. After a few moments she opened her eyes and bit at her bottom lip. “Hey, Garrus.”

“Hm?” he hummed, not moving his head.

“What if we did it tonight?”

Garrus stopped, looking at her with a blank expression. “I, uh, kinda assumed.”

She smacked his head lightly. “No, I mean get married.”

He blinked in surprise, his mandibles flaring. “Oh.” He tilted his head. “Is that...possible?”

She smiled at him. “Just say yes. I'll make it happen.”

He pressed his forehead to hers. “I could never tell you no.”

She beamed. “Good.” The elevator door opened to Shepard's cabin and Shepard exited ahead of Garrus with a skip in her step. She flopped down on the couch and said, “EDI? Could you send Lieutenant Vega up?”

“Vega-?” started Garrus, but Shepard waved him off.

“Right away,” EDI intoned.

Garrus walked down the stairs slowly. Shepard had her toes on the edge of the table in front of the couch and was bouncing her legs slightly. She smiled up at him as he walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

“You have a plan,” he said, not as a question.

“I do,” she nodded her head in response.

He looked at her and nodded, still confused but not really sure whether to push her.

The cabin doors opened and James walked in. “Hey, Lola. Scars.”

“James!” she said, turning her head but not getting up. “Come sit down.”

He chuckled. “Am I in trouble?”

Shepard shook her head. “Got a favour to ask.”

“Shoot,” said James, as he sat on the other side of the L-shaped couch.

Shepard put her hand on Garrus's knee, looking up at him, then at James. “You know that old thing about ship captains being able to perform weddings?”

James squinted and tilted his head, looking at Garrus. Garrus shook his head blankly.

“Uh-huh,” said James cautiously.

“And if the captain was the one getting married, the first mate could perform it.”

“...are you...”

“So what I'm getting at, I guess, is,” she looked up at Garrus again, nervously, “would you...marry us?”

James opened his mouth as if to say something a few times. Finally, he asked, “Am I...first mate?”

Shepard shrugged. “It's not an official rank. And this isn't a standard operation.”

“I mean, it won't hold up in court. Probably.”

The corner of her mouth pulled up in a smile. “It won't have to. Probably.”

“Scars?”

Garrus looked down at Shepard's hand on his knee and placed his hand over hers. “You know, James...war has a way of making us look at what we want and...clouding all the reasons you have not to do things.”

Shepard looked up at Garrus through her eyelashes. He kept talking, more to her than to James. “There's a lot in my life I regret. There's a lot I wish I'd done sooner. And if our days are numbered, I want as many of them as possible to be ones without regret.”

Shepard smiled at Garrus, putting her other hand on his face. He pushed into it, holding her gaze.

James cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean.” He got up. “Just tell me what to do, Commander.”

Shepard leaped up and hugged James. He patted her back awkwardly. “Thank you, James,” she said.

“Hey, anything you want, Lola. So...when's this happening?”

“Tonight,” she replied matter-of-factly.

“Y- what?”

“Tonight,” she repeated. “Port observation deck, one hour?”

James blinked at her. “Okay.”

“You're a trooper, James.”

“You owe me one, Lola,” he said over his shoulder as he exited the cabin.

-~-~-~

Liara frowned, putting her hands on her hips and chewing her lower lip. “You're sure you don't have _anything_ else?”

“You've seen my N7 Standard Issue Fancy Dress,” said Shepard, raising an eyebrow. “Not exactly wedding material. It's fine, it doesn't matter.”

“It _does_ matter,” pouted Liara.

“Nothing to be done about it. Not like Garrus has anything else either.”

Liara sighed in annoyance and brushed Shepard's hair out of her face. “Fine. I guess you'll do.” She stepped to Shepard's side and offered her arm. “Ready?”

They walked out of the crew quarters and through the door to the port observation deck. James was standing with his hands behind his back in front of the window next to Garrus, who turned his head as Liara and Shepard walked in. Tali stood next to Garrus, her hands folded in front of her. She bounced up once on her toes as she saw Liara and Shepard. Shepard's nose crinkled as she grinned at Tali and Garrus felt a flush of warmth looking at her, like the bright sunlight on Palaven, like seeing the glint of her armour through the end of his scope on Omega.

“Hey, you,” Shepard said to Garrus, softly.

“Hey, you,” he replied as he took her hands.

James exhaled deeply. “So, you ready?”

Liara stood to Shepard's side opposite Tali, facing her and Garrus at an angle. She caught Garrus's eye and smiled.

Garrus squeezed Shepard's hands. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. “We're ready.”

“Okay. Uh. Dearly beloved-”

Shepard laughed. She stifled it as James looked at her. “I'm sorry, it just seems so weird to be so formal.”

He shrugged. “I don't know how else to do it.”

“It's fine, James. Carry on.”

“Right. Uh. Okay.” He cleared his throat. “Today is a celebration. Not just because we sent a Reaper back to the hole it crawled out of. We beat that Reaper by working together. By overcoming our differences in the past and putting our futures, our friendships, and our hopes first. By looking forward. And that's why we're here right now, that's what Shepard and Garrus are doing. Looking forward.”

James looked at each of them as if for a cue, but Shepard and Garrus were looking at each other, rather intently, as if they were having a conversation in their heads. James shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh,” he said with sudden realisation, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. He cleared his throat and read off it. “May your strength be inspired by each other, may your devotion never falter, and may the spirits guide you both in your path together.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow at Garrus. He gave her a look back.

James looked uneasily at Shepard. “Garrus handed me that.”

Shepard grinned, still looking at Garrus. “I assumed. I like it.”

“Alright. Serious part.”

“That was serious,” said Garrus.

“Yeah, but this is the part that makes it count for humans.”

Garrus inhaled as if to argue and Shepard squeezed his hand in warning. He closed his mouth.

James chuckled but continued. “Shepard, do you take Garrus to be your husband?”

“I do,” she said, smiling at Garrus.

“And Garrus, do you take Shepard to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me by...uh...the Alliance Navy, I guess, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Shepard squeaked as she jumped up to throw her arms around Garrus and kiss him. Garrus wrapped his arms gently around her back.

James cleared his throat after they disentangled themselves. “So. Drinks?” he said, gesturing to the bar.

-~-~-~

Shepard pulled a face after taking a sip of the drink James made for her. “Steve was right about this tequila.”

“Hey,” he pointed at her, “Esteban's the procurement specialist, I told him if he wants something better he has to procure it.”

“He's had other things going on.”

“Haven't we all,” said Liara softly. Tali looked at her but said nothing, adjusting her straw.

Shepard turned on her chair and smiled at Liara. “Wanna try some tequila?”

Liara smiled back. “Someone's going to have to stay sober enough to get you back to your room.”

“I think my husband can do that,” she said, swaying back toward Garrus's shoulder. He caught her by the shoulders and she leaned her head straight back as if to look at him, though she couldn't quite see him. “Hey. You married me.”

“I know, I was there,” he replied, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

Tali giggled quietly into her drink. Liara put both hands on her glass. “It's amazing the way things turn out.”

“What d'you mean, Doc?” asked James, pouring himself a drink.

She looked over at Shepard and Garrus, who were looking back at her. “I remember meeting you two, on Therum. You were always inseparable.”

Shepard laughed. “There wasn't even anything going on then.”

“I think there was always something going on. It's just neither of you realised it at first.”

Shepard hummed thoughtfully. “You're not wrong,” she said, after a moment of thinking.

“It feels like a lifetime ago,” said Garrus, sounding like he was miles away.

Liara nodded. “It was only a few years, but it seems...we were so much younger then.”

“In more ways than one,” said Tali thoughtfully.

They were all quiet for a moment. James knocked back the last of his drink. “Feel like I'm standing around a bunch of stone gods.”

Liara smiled sadly. “I'm sorry, James. Our happiness never comes without a twinge of nostalgia, I'm afraid.”

James shook his head. “Nah, I understand. War makes us all like that.” He walked around the bar clapping a hand each on Garrus and Shepard. “I'm really happy for you.”

Shepard put a hand over James's. “Thank you, James.”

“Sworn to secrecy, remember,” said Garrus.

“Yeah, yeah, no worries, Scars,” said James as he left the lounge.

Liara looked over her shoulder after James. “You really aren't going to tell anyone?”

Shepard shrugged. “Not until after the war, anyway. For now it's just for us.”

“It would be nice to have a positive news story out there.”

“We're not a news story,” said Garrus.

“Of course not, I didn't mean-” Liara fumbled.

Garrus waved her off. “I'm not upset, Liara. I'm just...”

“Tired of being for public consumption,” finished Shepard.

Garrus nodded.

Liara took each of their hands and smiled. “I am so happy for you both.”

Garrus placed his other hand on top of Liara's. Shepard smiled and whispered, “Thank you, Liara.”

Tali hiccupped, swaying in her chair. Liara squeezed their hands and got up from her chair, easing Tali out of her own. “Let's get you back to your cot.”

“I'm – hic – fine. Shhhhepard, Garrus. Hic. I love you two. I'm so – hic – happy for you. I'm so-”

Shepard laughed. “We love you, too, Tali. Please get some rest.”

“Mmmmmm. Hic.”

Liara shook her head and escorted Tali out of the room.

After they left, Shepard sighed and turned around to Garrus, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Hey, you.”

He looked down at her and brushed her hair off her face. “Hey, you.”

“So.”

Garrus inhaled as if to say something, then stopped, then laughed briefly at himself. “I was about to say, 'So, Mrs. Vakarian,' but that makes you sound like my mom.”

“Oof,” Shepard laughed. “Let's not do that.”

“So...”

“Commander,” said Shepard, slowly in thought to herself.

“I like that part.”

Shepard reached up to kiss the lower edge of his mandible. “I know. Commander...Shepard-Vakarian.”

“Mm. I like that a lot.”

“Me too,” she smiled.

“What about Garrus Shepard-Vakarian?”

“I like that, too. Do turians hyphenate names?”

“Bad turian, remember?” he drawled.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

-~-~-~

23:45: G: Hey. You up?

23:48: S: Yeah, what's up?

23:49: G: Just checking in. Thinking about you and Dad.

23:51: S: We're okay. Heard about Rannoch.

23:52: S: It's gonna be a long war if we keep taking out Reapers one by one.

23:54: G: It isn't the long-term plan. It is fun though.

23:55: S: Glad to hear there is a long-term plan.

23:55: G: Shit.

23:56: S: Don't worry, I won't tell.

23:57: S: I like hearing you talk about long-term plans, though.

23:58: G: Why's that?

23:59: S: You're not one for unfounded optimism. If you're thinking ahead, there must be a future to count on.

00:02: G: I hope so.

00:03: S: Hey, Garrus?

00:03: G: Yeah?

00:04: S: Be careful.

00:05: S: And kill a Reaper for me. Avenge my leg.

00:07: G: Will do.

-~-~-~

Subject: No Subject  
From: Lt. J. Vega  
To: Cdr. H. Shepard  
CC: Ofc. G. Vakarian, Dr. L. T'soni

[File attached: Certificate.doc]

Just in case.

\- Vega

P.S. Thought I'd go ahead and patch the Shadow Broker in. She'll get it either way.

 

Subject: Re: No Subject  
From: Dr. L. T'soni  
To: Lt. J. Vega  
CC: Cdr. H. Shepard, Ofc. G. Vakarian

You are correct, though I would prefer you keep that out of writing.

\- Liara

-~-~-~

Subject: Hi  
From: Cdr. H. Shepard  
To: Rdml. H. Shepard

Hi Mom. Hackett told me about your promotion. It's about time. Congratulations.

I miss you. I was thinking about you and Dad recently, and that time we visited my grandparents in Alexandria, and they tried to set me up with the neighbours' daughter. In retrospect I could've done worse.

Anyway, I just wanted you to know I'm grateful for everything you and Dad did for me. For always supporting me without saying a single negative word. I know you must've worried. I know I've done things you didn't agree with. But I've always felt like my parents supported me and loved me. And more and more I see that isn't something everyone's lucky enough to have.

I love you. I'll call soon.

-~-~-~

Subject:  
From: Ofc. G. Vakarian  
To: Cdr. H. Shepard

I have an errand to run on the Citadel – I know you have that meeting with Tevos, meet me in the docking bay after?

I love you.

\- G.

-~-~-~

Shepard left the councilor's office shaking her head. She was getting very tired of her supposed allies keeping her in the dark for as long as they could, until they suddenly needed her help with this secret something. She hated feeling like no one trusted her, which unfortunately seemed to be the biggest running theme in her life of late.

She walked toward the cab stand next to the docking bay and saw Garrus leaning against the stand. The frown she hadn't realised she was wearing disappeared in a genuine smile of relief and happiness.

“Shepard,” he said, pushing himself up from his leaning position. “Glad you came.”

She squinted slightly at the sun beaming bright behind him. “What'd you have in mind?”

“Something that doesn't involve fighting Reapers.”

She chuckled. “I don't think they've conquered the bar yet.”

Garrus shook his head. “I already scoped it out. But then I thought, if this was my last day alive, I'd like to actually remember it.”

Shepard crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “This better not be our last day. Unless you know something I don't.”

“No,” he said, turning around to open the skycar. “But still. I had an idea. I think you'll like it.” He extended a hand to help her into the car, then hopped in the driver's seat himself.

She leaned back in her seat as they took off. She looked out the window at the Presidium below them. She had always thought the Citadel was pretty enough, but she was beginning to tire of the sight of it. Still, it was hard not to be slightly cheered at the bright sun shining overhead, the trees rustling softly and the water sparkling below them.

She turned back to Garrus. He seemed slightly tense, but without the usual fidgetiness that accompanied his anxiety. Something was up, but she couldn't quite place it.

“Where're we going?”

“Somewhere we're not supposed to.”

“Now you're talking,” said Shepard with a slight smile.

Garrus rolled his shoulders. He cleared his throat and said, “Ever have that one thing you always wanted to do before you died, Shepard?”

“Well, I married you, so that was the list.”

He looked at her. “The whole list?”

One side of Shepard's mouth tugged up in a smirk. “Well, no.”

“Mm,” he said returning his gaze to the air in front of them. “Well, the whole time I worked at C-Sec, I'd stare at the top of the Presidium and say to myself: I want to go up there. But I never did. There were 137 regulations telling me I couldn't.”

“So you got them changed?”

“No. Now I just don't give a damn.”

She giggled. “That's my husband.”

He looked at her with a more intense gaze than she expected. She looked back at him with slight confusion, but he just returned his eyes to the sky.

He parked the car on the roof of a covered bridge at the top of the Presidium. He again offered a hand to help Shepard out.

“What's the plan, Garrus?” she asked, taking his hand.

He nodded at the view. She turned around to look. Hundreds of cars flew rapidly below them in streams. The sun glinted on the skycars' windshields and the water below. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she exhaled, then opening them again and gazing peacefully at the Presidium below.

“It's incredible,” she said softly.

He turned to her, inclining his head down. “I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope it would inspire a certain...mood.”

“Garrus,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “I am not having sex with you on top of the Presidium.”

“Not what I meant. Although...is that definitely off the table?”

“Garrus.”

“Alright.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He gently passed it hand to hand, looking intently at it for a moment.

“Garrus...?”

He met her gaze and saw the worry and confusion in her eyes. He stepped forward and took her hand. “Shepard...I told you I wanted to do this right.”

“Garrus, I don't-”

“I know you don't need it. But I do.”

He knelt on one knee, opening the box. Inside was a sapphire the same blue as his colony markings, set in gleaming silver.

Shepard's eyes went wide as she looked back and forth between it and Garrus. “I-”

“No, Shepard, this is my line.”

She nodded.

“Shepard...you- you've changed my life, you've changed me, for the better. You're my best friend in the galaxy. I love you more every day and I- I'm so grateful every day that I have you by my side. Will you marry me?”

“...I already did, honey.”

Garrus gave her a look. “I know that. I told you, I just wanted to do it right.”

She grinned. “Of course, you idiot.”

“Was that an answer to the question or-”

“Yes. Yes, Garrus. And if you want me to marry you again after the war's won, I will.”

He grabbed her as he stood up and she let out a small sound of surprise. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her waist to his chest. She looked down at him, putting her hands on either side of his face. “I love you, Garrus Shepard-Vakarian.”

He hummed contentedly and pressed his forehead to hers. “I guess I should give you that ring.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed as he put her down. “I can't believe- Garrus, it's _gorgeous_. How the hell-”

“Don't worry about how,” he said, slipping the ring onto her finger.

She beamed up at him. “I wish I could wear it all the time. It'll have to go on my dog tags for now, though.”

“I know. I...in the vids, I...I saw humans...do...that. I wanted to do it right for you.”

She laughed and put a hand to the side of his face. “Garrus, I love you.”

He put his hand over hers. “I love you, too.”

-~-~-~

After returning the skycar, Shepard paused outside the docking bay, twisting her new ring on her finger.

“I really don't want to stop wearing it.”

He took her hand. “I know.”

She sighed. “Spirits, I don't want any questions yet, though.”

Garrus blinked. “Spirits, is it?”

She looked down, exhaling a small laugh. “Yeah, I...” she looked up at him. “Yeah.”

“Well. Shepard-Vakarian.” He raised her hand to kiss it.

She smiled at him, then sighed and looked down again. She took her ring off, looked at it for a moment, then undid her dog tag chain and slipped it on next to her tags.

She looked up at Garrus, putting a hand over her ring.

He pulled her close to him, slowly running his fingers through her hair. He opened his mouth to say something, but realised he didn't know what to say. He pressed his mouth to the top of her head. She hummed appreciatively.

“We should go,” she whispered after a long moment.

“Yeah,” he said, linking his arm with hers.

She slipped her tags back underneath her shirt as they made their way to the bridge.

“Cut that mushy shit out,” Joker said as they walked past.

“Good to see you, too,” replied Shepard. She and Garrus slowed as she turned her head back toward Joker. “Set a course for Thessia, we'll leave as soon as everyone's back.”

“Aye, Commander.”

Shepard and Garrus made their way across the CIC. Shepard unlinked her arm from Garrus's as they approached the elevator. “I'm going to check my messages but I'll meet you in the mess in a few minutes.”

“I might stop in the battery first-”

“Gotta make sure those calibrations haven't been touched, huh?” said Shepard, smirking.

Garrus glared, flicking his mandibles.

Shepard held up her hands. “Just teasing. If I don't see you in the mess I'll meet you in the battery.” She smiled as she turned and walked back to her terminal.

Garrus took the elevator down to the crew deck. He nodded at the crew members in the mess on his way to the battery. He always hated having to walk through groups of them; he felt them staring, unsure how to address him or what level of deference they were required to show. Shepard, being as much a Spectre as an Alliance officer, ran a fully non-standard military operation, and while it worked on the surface, he always felt tense around the Alliance crew. Especially without Shepard by his side. He always knew where he belonged around her.

He took a look at the statistics on the control panel, made a few minor tweaks, and stood back, sighing and raising his eyes to the ceiling. He wanted to tell someone. He wanted it to feel real. He knew it would raise a lot of questions, from the Alliance, from the hierarchy, from his _father_...and he knew it was probably for the best that they didn't have to deal with all of that on top of the war.

He chuckled to himself. Every time he started thinking, “I know why I shouldn't do this, but I want to do this,” it turned into a conversation with Shepard in his head. Shepard, of course, taking the “here's why you shouldn't do this” side. He could hear her voice in his head listing all the logical reasons. He could hear his own voice eloquently retorting, “But I _want_ to.”

He turned off the control panel and walked back out to the mess to start Shepard's coffee maker before she came down. Thessia, he remembered. She still hadn't told him the mission brief but he started thinking about it regardless. It helped push everything else out of his head. Likely the asari finally woke up once Thessia was attacked and they were headed to take out another Reaper.

“At ease.”

Garrus looked up when he heard Shepard address the crew member saluting her. She smiled when she saw him, walked over to where he was seated at the table and put a hand on his shoulder as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. She continued over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

“So, Thessia.”

Shepard groaned.

“That's promising,” said Garrus.

“Oh, no,” Shepard sighed. “It'll be fine. It'll get us the asari support we need, anyway.”

“What are they asking us to do?”

“Classified. I'll tell you in the shuttle.”

Tali walked in and made a slightly whiny noise. “Garrus always gets to go.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow at Tali.

“I know, I know,” she said, sitting at the table across from Garrus.

Shepard opened the fridge, poured a bit of cream in her coffee, and returned to the table, sitting next to Garrus as she stirred her drink.

“Do anything fun on the Citadel, Tali?”

Tali shrugged. “Nothing really. Just coordinating things for the fleet. Picked up a few extra dextro snacks, if you want any, Garrus.”

“I appreciate it,” he said.

There was silence for a few moments. Tali broke it.

“Is it weird?”

“Is what weird?” asked Garrus.

“ _You_ know.”

“Oh.”

“Tali,” warned Shepard.

“I didn't _say_. I just...wondered. It must be, right?”

Garrus and Shepard sighed in unison. Shepard looked at him and giggled.

Tali put her hand over her face. “Forget I asked.”

Deep in thought, Shepard rested her gaze on her mug. After a moment she shook her head and turned her head back up to Tali.

“It's okay. It's...it is weird. But we can't really talk about it. Not here.”

“I understand, Shepard.” Tali stood up. “I'll see you later.”

“Bye, Tali,” said Shepard softly.

She turned sideways in her chair and Garrus looked at her. “Do you want to...I mean, should we...”

She shook her head. “Nah. We both know.”

Garrus leaned over to whisper in her ear. “I look forward to letting the world know you're my wife.”

Shepard rested her head against the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Mm.” She leaned back, sighing as she visibly shifted into work mode. “We should get ready. Don't forget to put that new scope on your Mantis.”

“Will do, Commander.”

She grinned at him as she stood to leave the table.

-~-~-~

Shepard could hear nothing over the howling of the rushing blood in her ears. She heard Liara scream and then nothing. Her vision snapped back into focus as the shuttle landed back on the Normandy. She had no idea how she got out of the temple on Thessia. It didn't matter.

She took no notice of the people around her. She recognised she was seeing things but didn't register them at all, and still the howling sound in her ears drowned out everything else. Her shaking hand slammed her gun on the weapon bench and she stumbled into the elevator.

The door opened on her cabin and she practically fell out the door, ripping her armour off in pieces and leaving them where they fell in a trail to the shower. She turned the water on as hot as it would go, curled up in a ball on the shower floor, and sobbed.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there when Garrus opened the bathroom door. She didn't look up or watch what he did. An indeterminable number of moments later she felt him at her back, his legs at either side of her and his arms wrapping around her. He rested his head on her shoulder.

They sat there in silence, aside from the occasional sob from Shepard, letting the hot water scald Thessia off of them.

“Garrus,” whispered Shepard hoarsely after some time. “What if we lose?”

Garrus said nothing, holding her tighter.

“What if Cerberus wins and the Reapers destroy us all and what if nothing we did mattered, what if none of it mattered-”

“Shepard,” he whispered, his subvocals humming. “It mattered.”

“Does it matter if we all die or get turned into husks? What was it all for?”

He softly ran his fingers up her arm. “This isn't over yet.”

“You didn't answer me,” she said, voice wavering as she fought back more tears.

“It mattered that we tried. That we got closer than anyone has before, and hopefully we'll leave enough of a trace that the next cycle will have a better chance. And it matters,” he said quickly before she could protest, “That all the work you did brought me to you. That we found each other and that we had the time we did. And that...no matter where we end up, it'll be together.”

Shepard clutched at Garrus's arms as she dissolved into sobs again. “It isn't _fair_ ,” she spat bitterly.

“No,” he said quietly. “It isn't.”

-~-~-~

In the comm room, Shepard leaned against the wall, watching the blinking panel telling her to answer the call. Her body felt heavy. She wasn't sure she could move to answer it. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

“Commander Shepard, is that you?”

Shepard had no recollection of having moved to the control panel, but here was the holographic asari councilor in front of her.

“Commander?”

Shepard took a deep breath. “Councilor, the mission-”

“We've lost all contact with Thessia. The planet has gone dark,” Tevos said, with mild concern. “How soon will the Crucible be ready to deploy?”

She felt sick. “Councilor...I wish the news was better. We didn't get the information.”

“...what happened?”

“Cerberus was there,” Shepard said darkly. “We were...”

Tevos put a hand to her forehead, looking down.

Shepard swallowed. “We were defeated. We don't know how to finish the Crucible.”

The pause after Shepard's sentence weighed heavy on her. She gripped the control panel harder.

“I...don't know what to say. What was the situation on Thessia?”

“Deteriorating fast. The Reapers are there in strength.”

Tevos lifted her head and dropped her hand from her forehead. “Then you'll excuse me,” she said shortly. “There are...preparations to make...continuity of civilisation to consider...I never thought this day would come.”

“None of us did, I'm-”

Tevos hung up.

“...sorry.”

 _Continuity of civilisation,_ she thought bitterly, as if every civilisation wasn't about to be wiped out by the Reapers. Her fault. Hard to stay bitter at the asari when she knew herself to be the one to blame, really. No one wanted to hear her apologies. They wanted her to win. And she failed. The one time it mattered more than any other time.

She shook her head at herself. No, no. No more time to wallow in self-pity. Now it was time to fix it.

She turned around and walked into the war room. EDI met her at the stairs.

“Asari forces are in full retreat. It is no longer safe for us to remain in this system.”

Shepard looked at Liara, hunched over the terminal, watching the holographic bombardment of Thessia.

“Get us out of here,” Shepard said, looking purposefully at EDI and away from Liara.

Liara lifted her head. “Shepard...I...nobody could've predicted Cerberus would reach Thessia before us.”

The amount of effort Liara was putting into her voice to keep from betraying her deep pain hurt Shepard just as much as if Liara had thrown something at her head.

“It's my job to be prepared, no matter what. And now Thessia's lost, as is the data on the Catalyst.”

Shepard stared into the Thessia hologram.

“I'm sick of Cerberus beating us to the punch,” she said through her teeth.

James piped in enthusiastically. “Let's kick 'em in the balls first for a change!”

Shepard jabbed a button and Thessia disappeared. Liara flinched.

“I'm with James,” Shepard snapped. “Anyone know where they're hiding? Anyone?” She looked around the room and everyone carefully avoided her gaze.

“Um...” said Traynor, looking at EDI.

Shepard's gaze quickly shifted to Traynor.

“Well...there is something.”

-~-~-~

En route to Sanctuary, Garrus and Shepard returned to their cabin. Shepard sighed as they walked through the door and sat down at her desk with a cup of coffee, going through her messages. Garrus walked down the stairs and looked around. He picked up a datapad and put it back down. He took a step toward the opposite wall, then a step back. He hummed and dropped his arms to his sides.

“You okay, honey?”

He looked up and saw Shepard looking at him with concern.

“Fine, just. Have nothing to do. Are you alright? You seemed...uh...”

Her gaze returned to her terminal screen. “Fine. Just...ready to see Cerberus done with.”

He walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulder. “We're going to win, Shepard.”

She was quiet for a moment. “You don't know that.”

“Hey.” He moved to her side and lifted her chin. “I know we're going to win because we have you.”

She snorted. “Yeah, tell that to Thessia.”

“Shepard.”

She sighed and drew her knees up to her chin. “I'm not infallible, Garrus. Every time I've won, I could've failed. This time, we could fail again.”

He knelt next to her and fixed her with his gaze. He saw her breath catch when she met his eyes.

“Shepard,” he said, subvocals growling softly, “Cerberus is going down by your hand. I believe in you. You have to believe it, too.”

She blinked, searching his eyes. “Okay.”

She lowered her legs from the chair and leaned over to kiss him. He tangled his fingers in her hair and she hummed into his mouth.

“I love you,” she whispered between kisses.

Joker's voice on the intercom interrupted them. “15 minutes out from Sanctuary, Commander.”

Shepard pulled back with a sigh. “Thanks, Joker.”

Garrus stood up and offered Shepard a hand.

-~-~-~

Sanctuary didn't feel like a victory, but it didn't _not_ feel like a victory. Which didn't actually mean anything, Shepard thought, but it was something. And she'd take something over nothing gladly.

What they had now was coordinates. A way to finally get to Cerberus and end this. The knowledge of that was enough to bring a little of her spark back, and the entire crew of the Normandy heaved a metaphorical collective sigh at that.

Back on the ship, she grabbed a much-needed cup of coffee and began her rounds. She arrived in port cargo to find Javik in his usual spot, with the Normandy's specs up on his terminal. He didn't turn as she walked up to the screen.

“Looks familiar,” she said.

“I have been studying this ship. Its crew. There was a Normandy before this one. You died in an attack.”

She kept looking straight ahead. “Something like that.”

“But then you were resurrected. To fight the Reapers.”

She turned to Javik, smirking slightly. “Maybe you and I have a thing or two in common.”

“But you have something else. The reasons you fight are still alive.”

She turned away from him, looking down. Javik continued. “The friendships of the people around you. And more.”

Shepard looked back at Javik, raising an eyebrow.

Javik faced her squarely. “You and the turian are...joined.”

“You could say that,” she said, trying to sound nonchalant while the knot in her stomach grew.

“I'm not. Your pheromones are.”

She glared at Javik.

“Is this why you wish to continue living? For his affection?”

She turned back toward the screen, not really looking at it. “Without that affection, all I have in my life is death. And that's not enough.”

She suddenly wasn't sure why she was so worried Javik had found out. What would it change if he did? What could go wrong? So there's a media frenzy, so there's paperwork the higher-ups have to deal with that they'd rather not have to bother with during war time, so the turian hierarchy gets upset. Hmm.

“Yes,” said Javik, breaking the silence.

“Commander, Admiral Hackett's available on vidcom,” Traynor interjected over the intercom.

“I should go. We'll pick this up, though.”

Javik inclined his head and returned to his terminal, perusing the Normandy specs again.

-~-~-~

Shepard stomped through the battery door and leaned her back against Garrus's control panel, crossing her arms in a huff.

“How's it going?” he asked evenly, not looking up from the panel.

“Hackett wants us to bring the Normandy in for retrofits.”

Garrus shrugged, continuing his work. “Not a bad idea. Get the Normandy in top shape before we finish this.”

“We don't have the time!”

Garrus looked sideways at her. “Do we have a choice?”

“No,” she said sullenly.

“I'll pack my bag.”

“Garrus.”

“Hm?”

“I asked you before about what your standing is in the hierarchy-”

“Shepard-”

“-I wasn't married to you then! It matters that I know now.”

“Shepard, it really isn't important. It'll change after the war anyway.”

“Why?”

“Well, in theory, once we destroy the Reapers, no one will have need of a Reaper Adviser.”

“But surely your-”

“Shepard, drop it.”

She closed her mouth, glaring at him.

He sighed. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you.”

She looked down. “I was just...wondering if it would make any difference to the turians if we told them.”

Garrus put an arm around her waist. “It isn't a good idea, honey.”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“I'm tired of it, too.”

She sighed and leaned into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. “Should get ready to go, Shepard.”

“Mm.”

He cleared his throat. “At the very least, I need my arm back.”

“No.”

“Shepard.”

She groaned and got up, heading for the door. “Come upstairs when you're done?”

“Of course.”

-~-~-~

“Wow.”

“Mmhm.”

Garrus dropped his bag in the entryway of the apartment after Shepard buzzed him in. “And this is Anderson's?”

“He insisted I take it off his hands but we'll see after the war,” she said, coming down the stairs.

“This is _ours_?”

“It's _Anderson's_. We're house-sitting.”

“Hmm.” He looked toward the kitchen.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hungry?”

“No, just wondering about the probability of this kitchen having dextro rations.”

She laughed. “We'll get some food delivered later.”

“Sounds good.”

“In the meantime...”

“Yes?”

“By my count there are three bedrooms in this apartment and I'd like to break them all in.”

-~-~-~

Garrus sat at the desk in the study scrolling through a datapad. The roaring fire was a welcome change to the constant chill of ships; he knew Shepard grew up on them and was used to it but he'd hardly left Palaven before his military service, and his muscles ached for lack of heat.

His omnitool beeped. He lifted his arm and the blinking light he saw was red. Not good. He answered the call.

“Garrus?”

“Joker. What do you need?”

“It's Shepard. She's in trouble.”

He nearly fell scrambling out of his chair. “I thought you were just going out for sushi.”

“It was a trap. There was a shoot-out – she used me as BAIT, Garrus-”

“Shoot-out?”

“Uh, yeah. She fell through that fish tank on the floor.”

“WHAT?”

“No she's okay. I mean. She isn't. But she's moving. We don't know who's behind it but she's trying to find a way off the strip. Call her. She needs your help.”

Garrus immediately hung up on Joker, making a mental note to throw him against a wall later. His fingers shook as he pulled up Shepard's number as he grabbed his gear and ran out the door.

“Shepard? Can you hear me? You okay?”

“I'm fine,” she said, breathlessly. “Might need a little backup.”

“Luckily for you, Archangel's your...boyfriend,” he concluded, unsure if anyone else was on their channel. “Joker filled me in. I'm on foot. Be there as fast as I can.”

“Excuse me, who is this?” said Brooks. “You're on an unsecured channel and you're putting Commander Shepard in danger.”

Garrus stopped in his tracks. “I'm doing what?” he said with a trace of annoyance. “Who is this?”

“Hang on,” said Shepard. “Joker mentioned Staff Analyst Brooks, right? That's her. Everybody play nice.”

 _No, he didn't,_ thought Garrus. But if Shepard wanted him to play nice, he supposed he could.

He resumed running, and realised upon exiting the apartment that he had no idea where he was going. “Brooks, you still on this channel?”

“Uh, yes,” she said haltingly. “There's a skycar lot – here, I'll send you directions. Shepard's headed there.”

“Great, I'll meet her there.” He pulled up the directions and resumed running full-tilt. He tried to call Shepard again but something was blocking her signal. Odd.

As he approached the skycar lot, he saw some mercs dressed in armour unfamiliar to him. He ducked behind a wall, squinting at them. No visible insignia. He crouched down and sidled over to a low wall close to them.

“...two marks now but we wait until we're called.”

“Shepard called for back-up?”

“Guess so.”

Garrus scowled, standing up from behind his cover. “You guessed right.” He shot one of the mercs in the head, quickly pulling up overload on the second. He rolled into cover as the mercs shot into his shields, not causing any troubling damage. The reserve troops were not numerous and a few more headshots took care of them. He waited a moment for his shields to regenerate before continuing across to the skycar lot.

He saw more of the mercs and ducked behind a car. They had already seen him, though, so he figured hiding was a lost cause and vaulted over the car while shooting at them. Shepard emerged from the shadows pointing her gun at the backs of the mercs' heads. Garrus had already taken care of them before she could aim sufficiently.

Garrus swaggered toward her. “So, having a bad day, Shepard?”

She smirked at him. “You could say that.”

“Landing pad is just over there, but it's behind a locked gate.”

“Let's look for a control panel,” Shepard said, moving past him.

Garrus suddenly blinked out of battle mode and realised Shepard was wearing a skintight leather dress. His eyes followed her as she looked for the panel. “Nice outfit...” he purred.

She gave him a look.

He nodded and swallowed hard. “Control panel, right.”

She grinned and shook her head, leading him in a search around the lot.

“Word is you fell through a fish tank,” said Garrus conversationally.

Shepard sighed. “We'll talk about it later.”

“Damn shame. Great food there.”

“We'll _talk_ about it _later_.”

Shepard found the door locked. Garrus did a sweep of the immediate area, noting a volus hiding inside the room behind the door.

Shepard aimed her gun at the door. “Stand back.”

Garrus stepped over to her in two strides and gently pushed her gun down. “Hold on.”

She frowned at him as he walked over to the window and casually knocked on it.

“Hi there. Could you open this up?”

A few beeps and the doors to the landing pad opened behind them. Garrus turned back toward the window. “Much appreciated.”

“ _Please leave,_ ” cried the volus.

Garrus turned, swaggering, and tilted his head at Shepard. Her frown deepened.

“Well I could've done that.”

Garrus snorted and followed her to the landing pad.

-~-~-~

Shepard was beginning to believe she would never get an actual break. Even her shore leave was full of battle, mercenaries, Cerberus, shoot-outs. Falling through glass fish tanks and everyone being more concerned about the fish. She couldn't remember what it felt like to not be utterly exhausted.

After re-taking the Normandy, she headed back to the apartment with Garrus, leaning heavily on his arm the whole walk to the skycar. Garrus glanced at her as he drove them home. She was looking out the window, but returned his look when she realised he was looking at her.

“You okay?”

She nodded, gazing without focus ahead.

“Shepard.”

She sighed and looked at him. “It isn't anything new.”

“I still want to hear it.”

She propped her elbow on the car door and rested her cheek in her hand. “I hate secrets. But I want this one. But I don't. I don't know.”

Garrus took a breath but Shepard continued before he could speak.

“I'm tired of every stranger I come across knowing everything about me. About Akuze, about Saren, about Cerberus, all of it. I don't want people commenting on my personal relationships all the time either. But I don't want to keep you secret.” She sighed and buried her face in her hands. “I don't know, I'm sorry.”

Garrus put a hand on her knee. “I understand, Shepard.”

“I know,” came the muffled reply.

There was silence in the car for a few minutes.

“Would the hot tub help?”

“One way to find out.”

-~-~-~

Shepard woke up mid-afternoon the next day. She groaned and rolled over, her arm hitting the empty spot in the bed Garrus would have vacated hours ago. She pushed herself up a bit, then thought better of it and collapsed on the bed again. She rolled onto her back and pulled up her omnitool, half-glancing at a few dozen supposedly urgent messages. The only message not marked urgent was the only one she paid attention to.

Subject: Drinks?  
From: Ofc. G. Vakarian  
To: Cdr. H. Shepard

Shepard,

When you have a free moment, I thought we'd check out the bar scene around here. Let's meet at the Silver Coast Casino, upper floor. Hopefully no dead arms dealers this time!

 

Subject: Re: Drinks?  
From: Cdr. H. Shepard  
To: Ofc. G. Vakarian

Hope springs eternal. Meet you there at 5?

 

Subject: Re: Drinks?  
From: Ofc. G. Vakarian  
To: Cdr. H. Shepard

Good morning, Sleeping Pretty. Will you wear that black dress again?

 

Subject: Re: Drinks?  
From: Cdr. H. Shepard  
To: Ofc. G. Vakarian

It's Sleeping Beauty. You mean the only dress I have?

 

Subject: Re: Drinks?  
From: Ofc. G. Vakarian  
To: Cdr. H. Shepard

Post-war objective #1: buy my wife a new dress.

 

Subject: Re: Drinks?  
From: Cdr. H. Shepard  
To: Ofc. G. Vakarian

Really? That's the top priority? Anyway I have to go get dressed now.

 

Subject: Re: Drinks?  
From: Ofc. G. Vakarian  
To: Cdr. H. Shepard

You look really nice in dresses.

 

Subject: Re: Drinks?  
From: Cdr. H. Shepard  
To: Ofc. G. Vakarian

Nice try, you're not getting the last word this time. Love you.

-~-~-~

Garrus spotted her sitting at the bar. In that dress, no less. He walked across the dance floor to sit next to her.

“So, a turian on shore leave. You come here often?”

Garrus blinked at her. “Is this that first date thing we talked about?”

Shepard smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Got it. Yes. Yeah. Oh,” Garrus said, shifting his voice to a lower register, “I come here often. Good place to blow off steam.” He shifted his gaze toward a turian on the dance floor. “Scenery's not bad either.”

He turned his head back to see Shepard glowering at him. “Though the view in front of me is even better.”

“That supposed to melt a girl's heart?”

“No, but this voice is.”

Shepard gave him a look that said, _How dare you but also don't stop._ Garrus chuckled. It was one of his favourite looks on her. He leaned in closer.

“I'm Garrus Vakarian. Codename: Archangel. All-around turian bad boy and dispenser of justice in an unjust galaxy.”

Shepard bit her lip, looking a little like she was holding back a laugh.

Garrus cleared his throat. “Also I kill Reapers on the side. And you are?”

Shepard smiled sweetly. “Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy.”

“Shepard, huh? I might've heard a few things about you.”

“Oh? Flatter me.”

“Word is you're smart. Sexy. A wicked shot. Also you kill Reapers on the side, too.”

“Uh-huh. And do most girls fall for that?”

“Well, sure, you know. This voice, and uh...and uh...I'm running out of banter here, Shepard.”

“Make it up,” she whispered. “Remember, we just met.”

“Right, yeah, I mean...yeah, all the girls fall for it. Let me show you.”

Shepard started to laugh but quickly stopped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat. “Wh- what are you doing?”

“It'll be fun,” he said, leading her to the dance floor.

“Oh, no. No no no no NO.”

Despite her protests, he pulled her into his arms and began leading her in a tango. She looked up at him bewildered.

“Been taking lessons on the side.”

She squinted. “When?”

Garrus just looked at her.

“You're gonna pay for this later,” she said, glaring and raising an eyebrow.

He spun her around and murmured in her ear, “Promises, promises.”

After another spin, she hooked her leg over his hip. His subvocals purred appreciatively and he stepped back, Shepard staying with him and stretching her other leg back.

Garrus noticed the floor clear around them as they moved but Shepard's eyes never left his. Her smile, for the first time in a long time, genuinely reached her eyes, making the sparkle caught by the dance floor lights more brilliant.

She chuckled, and Garrus said quietly, “Now you're getting it.” She beamed at him. He spun her out and she beckoned with a 'come hither' finger. He was only too happy to oblige her, tilting his head at James, who was giving him a thumbs-up behind Shepard's back.

As the song ended, Garrus dipped Shepard and asked, “So tell me, think a girl would fall for that?”

“Oh _hell_ yes,” she pulled herself back up, grinning at him. “See you've been putting that reach and flexibility to good use.”

“You know it. And it gets even better when you try it in bed.”

She playfully smacked his arm. “Prove it.”

He slipped his arm around her waist as they headed down the stairs. “Yes ma'am.”

-~-~-~

Garrus turned the corner into the bar as Shepard closed the door on the mini-fridge beneath it and straightened up. “Okay,” she said, holding her hands flat in front of her as if she were about to give mission orders, “Levo alcohol is in this fridge, dextro in the kitchen. Food with red tags is ours, blue tags are yours. I'll tell Tali when she gets here, too.”

“Shepard, relax,” said Garrus, taking her hands. “It'll be fun.”

“Or Grunt will break everything and an errant clone of you will break in and shoot me in the head.”

“I think your priorities might be backwards.”

Shepard took a deep breath and exhaled. “Just tell me it'll be okay.”

“It'll be okay.”

She gave a small smile and stood on her toes to kiss him as the doorbell rang. Garrus went to the kitchen as Shepard answered the door. He heard Shepard greeting people at the door as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. He closed the door and turned around to see Tali already sitting on the counter.

“Hello, Garrus!”

“Hey, Tali. Did Shepard-”

“Blue tags. Oh, would you get me one of those beers?”

He opened the fridge door again and tossed Tali a beer.

“Thanks.”

Liara joined them, followed by Samantha and Samara.

“Hmm...do you have a straw?” asked Tali.

Garrus laughed and opened a drawer, fishing one out and handing it to her.

“You guys are so sweet,” said Tali.

Liara chuckled. “So Garrus, Shepard said this is Admiral Anderson's apartment?”

Garrus nodded. “Not a bad place here. Decent views of the perimeter, multiple sniper perches. With some work, it's the kind of place Archangel could retire in.”

“Also known as the Shepard-Vakarian love nest.”

Garrus's mandibles flared. Tali laughed, ending with a hiccup.

“You won't retire, Garrus,” interjected Samara. “There will always be criminals who deserve bullets in their hea- I mean, justice for their actions.”

“Don't encourage him,” said Shepard, joining the group.

“So Shepard, you can serve this swill, but can you drink it?” Garrus gestured toward her with his beer.

“Well, not that one. Blue tag.”

Garrus gave her a look.

She shrugged. “Someone has to drive you all home.”

“Are we sure the Normandy is still there? Has anyone else tried to steal it?” asked Samantha.

“Stealing the Normandy,” mused Kasumi, momentarily de-cloaking. “Now there's an idea.”

“Wait, what? Who...”

“Traynor, do you still have your toothbrush?”

“We can always- hic- get another Normandy. Call up- hic- Cerberus and ask them to pleeeeeeease build us the SR-3,” said Tali, swaying slightly.

“But wouldn't that require you to change your name?” asked Samara. “Tali'Zorah von Normandy SR-3?”

“It's _'vas'_ Normandy. Hic. 'Von' means 'one who has a weak bladder,' which feels appropriate right about now.”

“We've seen a lot of good times on the old girl,” said Garrus.

Liara nodded. “That we have.”

“Indeed,” agreed Samara.

“Hear, hear!” said Tali, raising her beer.

“Some of you more than others,” said Samantha shyly. “I'm just honoured to have squeaked in.”

Shepard lifted her water glass. “To the Normandy!”

Garrus lifted his bottle back. “And to falling in love with the ship's captain.”

“Ugh,” said Tali, slowly falling sideways onto the counter.

-~-~-~

“Ha! This place is a goddamn joke,” said Zaeed.

Garrus shrugged. “Sight lines aren't bad.”

“One point in its favour and I'm supposed to be impressed?”

Shepard walked up the stairs and leaned on the railing next to the two of them. “What are you guys doing over here?”

“Looking at this poor excuse of an apartment, that's what,” replied Zaeed.

“What's wrong with it?”

“What would you do if another one of your clones broke in here, eh? Offer them a cup of tea?”

Garrus turned to Shepard. “There are too many windows, and they're too big,” he explained. “Makes it easy for someone to track your movement. But it's got potential. Be easy to set up a defensive position over there.”

“I'd extend the wall out,” said Zaeed. “Prevent someone sticking you in the back.”

“Good idea!” said Garrus with excitement. “Wish I could've done that back in the day on Omega.”

“Why don't you two relax and enjoy the party?” asked Shepard tensely. “The apartment's fine.”

Garrus straightened up and looked intently at Shepard. “'Fine' is good for someone else, not the love of my life. I- I want to know you're safe. Suppose it isn't your clone, it's Liara's clone that comes after you, or Joker's.”

“Then you and all your clones could have a sodding lovefest,” groaned Zaeed. “Think I'm gonna puke.”

“Please don't puke off my balcony...” whined Shepard.

“Bathroom to the right around the corner,” Garrus pointed.

Zaeed walked off with another groan. Shepard giggled a bit.

“So,” said Garrus, leaning over the railing. “I was thinking about that fish tank you fell through-”

Shepard rolled her eyes. “Can no one let that go?”

“Well, now we've got a story to tell the family when they meet you for the first time. Always helps to break the ice with turian in-laws.”

“In-laws?” said Wrex, walking up to them with Grunt in tow. “Haha. Finally gonna make an honest woman of her, Garrus?”

Shepard put a hand on her hip. “You questioning my honesty, Wrex?”

“Nah. Just your romantic preferences.”

“Harsh, Wrex.” Shepard slapped Wrex on the back. “I'm gonna go check on everyone else. You be nice.” On her way downstairs she stopped to look at Grunt. “Do not...break anything.”

“No promises,” Grunt shouted after her.

“So,” said Wrex, leaning on the railing next to Garrus.

Garrus looked at Wrex.

Wrex gestured to Shepard.

“Yeah,” said Garrus.

“Hey, I'm serious,” said Wrex. “You're really gonna marry her?”

Garrus looked down at her as she walked toward the bar. “Yeah, I am.”

Wrex clapped him on the back. “Good for you. You know, she's way out of your league.”

“I'm aware.”

Wrex laughed. “I'm really happy for you both. Honestly.”

“Thanks, Wrex.”

“If you hurt her, I'll mount your head above my throne on Tuchanka.”

“That's fair.”

“What _is_ this?” asked Grunt, poking a statue behind them.

“Maybe you'll find out by headbutting it,” suggested Wrex.

“DO NOT,” yelled Shepard, leaning out from the bar.

“Aw,” pouted Grunt.

“Vakarian,” said Zaeed as he returned. “Got an idea, thought you'd be interested.”

“Definitely,” replied Garrus.

-~-~-~

“Micro-filament's the answer.”

“You think?” Garrus leaned against the glass, scrutinising.

“Thinner the better,” said Zaeed's voice in his ear. “Tough to spot.”

Garrus nodded. “Yeah.” He stepped back to take in the whole wall. “A five-by-five grid across the glass should do the trick.”

“Oh, it'll do more than that.”

Shepard walked out of the bar and stopped on her way to the kitchen when she saw Garrus. She gestured with her beer bottle, asking if he wanted another. He shook his head and she smiled at him before continuing on her way.

“Garrus, how's it coming?” Zaeed's voice was urgent. “This party's a prime target. No telling when trouble might show up.”

“I'm thinking a twelve-by-twelve grid of filament might be better,” said Garrus, returning his gaze to the glass wall.

“Tighter clusters?”

“Provides maximum impact.”

“Nice.”

“All right, Garrus,” said Shepard from behind Garrus's shoulder. He jumped a bit; she had crept up behind him completely unnoticed. He wondered how she had managed that. “I gotta know. What are you doing?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing,” said Garrus airily. “Just, uh, admiring the polish on this glass.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Don't tell her,” Zaeed whispered. “She won't understand.”

“Try me.”

Garrus shifted his weight. “It's just...well. One man's decorative glass wall fixture is another man's explosive glass wall fixture.”

“Now you're in for it,” said Zaeed. “I can already hear the old ball and chain frowning.”

Zaeed was not wrong.

“ _Explosive_?”

“Micro-filaments, Shepard. Tiny strips of explosives laid across the glass in a grid. It's your first line of defence, when an intruder enters, hit the switch and BOOM! They're shredded to pieces.”

“Weaponised wall fixtures, Shepard. Wave of the future in home defence.”

Shepard did not look impressed. “Uh-huh.”

“Shepard, sweetie, love of my life, indulge your crazy boyfriend. I- I need to know you're safe.”

Her face eased into a smile and she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. “If it'll make you feel better, honey.”

“Oh, go get a room,” groaned Zaeed. “God knows this place has enough of them.”

Garrus and Shepard chuckled. “Give me a minute, Zaeed,” said Garrus.

“Only a minute? Can't believe Shepard puts up with that.”

“BYE, ZAEED,” said Shepard as Garrus turned off his visor's audio link.

Shepard was still giggling a little as Garrus pulled her close. She hummed into him as he kissed her and his subvocals returned the vibration.

“I know you're worried, babe,” whispered Shepard between kisses, “But could you maybe- take care of me- without blowing up Anderson's apartment?”

Garrus pulled back and fixed her with a look. “Remember who you're talking to.”

“Fair point,” she shrugged. “I maintain you can accomplish this without explosives, though.”

“You're entitled to your wrong opinion.”

“I will smack you,” she pointed in his face.

“Promises, promises,” he said, pulling her in for another kiss.

-~-~-~

Garrus was usually up hours before Shepard. On the Normandy, he'd sit at the desk next to the bed working until she woke up, but here he'd have to go downstairs and he didn't like to let her wake up alone. The nightmares had been less frequent while on shore leave, but he never stopped worrying. So he stayed in bed, stroking Shepard's hair while she slept and staring at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the rest of the crew waking up.

“Mm,” Shepard hummed after a while, stretching her arms as she rolled over. She met Garrus's gaze and smiled. “Look who's here. How do you feel?”

He put an arm around her waist and kissed her collarbone. “Like I wish we could do last night all over again. And again,” he kissed her again, “And again.”

She softly tapped his nose. “And you'd still be trying to keep up with me.”

He nipped at her neck in retaliation and she laughed deeply. “Hey,” she pushed him away just so there were a few inches between their faces. “We get the Normandy back today.”

“Mmhm. And we're gonna go get Cerberus?”

She nodded, though her eyes glazed over as the mirth left her face. “And back to the war.”

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “We'll get them. We'll get all of them.”

“Mm.” She rolled out of bed and grabbed the first article of clothing she found on the floor. “We should round up the troops and- oh,” she said as the shirt she pulled over her head hung loosely from her shoulders. “This is yours.”

“It's a good look on you.”

She pulled the shirt off, balled it up, and threw it at him.

-~-~-~

After breakfast, the crew departed the apartment together and headed to the docking bay. Shepard stepped up to the railing in front of the window overlooking the docking bay. Garrus joined her while the rest of the crew milled around, waiting for clearance.

“So,” said Garrus, “I guess it's back to the fight.”

“At least we threw a hell of a party,” said Shepard, smiling a little sadly. “Probably the last one.”

“That doesn't sound like my girl,” he replied, putting an arm around her waist. “You'll find a way to win. And when this is over, I'll be waiting for you.”

She put a hand over his and leaned into his shoulder.

He held her a little tighter, looking back up at the Normandy. “Best times of my life were spent on that ship. Been a damn good ride.”

She squeezed his hand. “Don't talk about it like it's over.”

He smiled at her appreciatively. “There she is.”

-~-~-~

“ _That was for Thane, you son of a bitch,_ ” growled Shepard as she pulled her omnitool blade out of Kai Leng's chest.

Kai Leng slumped to the floor behind Shepard's turned back as she approached the Prothean hologram.

“The Citadel is in position,” the Prothean said. “The Reapers are preparing to complete their harvest of your species.”

“I'll stop them,” said Shepard with determination.

“It is too late. I recommend investigating a means of conserving information for future species. Perhaps you will succeed where we failed-”

“You didn't fail,” said Shepard. “You gave us a chance. And we're not done yet.”

Shepard motioned to Garrus and Tali and they left the station aboard the shuttle. Shepard's face was flushed, loose hairs floating around her face. She slumped into a seat on the shuttle and heaved a big sigh. “We did it.”

Garrus stood in front of her, hanging onto a rail along the ceiling, and smiled. “You did it.”

She shook her head. “Couldn't have done it without you, Garrus.”

“Sure you could. Not as stylishly, of course.”

Tali snorted.

“You too, Tali,” said Shepard, peering around Garrus.

Tali waved her off.

Garrus took the seat next to Shepard. “Seems like you got your spark back,” he said, his voice low.

She smiled at him. “Mostly thanks to you.”

Garrus put a hand on her knee, looking down at it.

“Hey.” She put a hand to the side of his face. “We're gonna do this. We're gonna win.”

He put his hand over hers and their eyes met for a long moment.

“Here we are,” announced Cortez, parking the shuttle in the docking bay.

The shuttle door opened and they stepped out. Garrus picked Shepard up and put her on his shoulder. “Hey, Vega,” Garrus yelled.

James turned around. “How'd it go?”

“Wanna come clean Kai Leng's blood off Shepard's omniblade?”

Shepard waved her omnitool arm jovially.

James laughed. “Alright, Lola!”

She hopped down off Garrus's shoulder. “Pack your bags, Vega. We're heading to Earth.”

“Yes, ma'am!”

Shepard headed to the elevator with Garrus and Tali in tow. Tali stopped off in engineering, and Garrus and Shepard continued up to their cabin.

Shepard closed her eyes and sighed again before turning her head up to Garrus and smiling. He ran the back of a finger along her cheek.

“So this is it,” he said quietly.

The door opened and Shepard linked her arm in his as they stepped through to their cabin. “This isn't the end, Garrus.”

“I know.”

She pulled a bottle of wine from behind the books on her shelf and walked down to the couch, where Garrus was already setting two glasses on the table. They both shed their armour and collapsed into each other on the couch. They sat comfortably for a few minutes before Garrus leaned forward on his knees.

“I've never been scared like this, Shepard.”

Shepard pulled herself up and put an arm around Garrus's back. “Me neither.”

He put a finger under her chin to raise her face to his and kissed her. When she pulled back, he saw tears in her eyes.

“I love you, Garrus,” she whispered.

He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she did the same.

“You're everything I have, Shepard.”

-~-~-~

Shepard suddenly started awake from another nightmare. She took a moment to calm her breathing, staring at the skylight above her bed.

She touched the ring on the dogtags around her neck and looked over at Garrus, sitting in a chair by the coffee table with his feet up next to the empty wineglasses and reading from his datapad. He felt her gaze and turned around, immediately getting up and climbing up behind her on the bed. He ran his hands along her shoulders and back.

“It was just a dream. You're okay. I'm here, you're okay.”

Her shoulders were tense with pain. She rolled them and groaned a little, and Garrus took the hint and rubbed her shoulders.

“How come you never get nightmares?” she asked.

“Mmm,” he hummed thoughtfully. “I tend to expect the worst anyway. Dreaming about it is just a waste of good sleep.”

“What about now?”

He moved to her side. “I'm expecting a tough fight.”

Shepard looked down, fiddling with her ring.

“What's bothering you?”

“Can we ever be ready for a battle like this?” she asked, turning to face him. “Everything we've ever known...everything we've ever had...” She put both her hands over her ring. “It's all hanging by a thread, Garrus.”

“Yeah. But the truth is, when hasn't it? Every fight we've ever seen could've been our last. Every bullet we've ever dodged could have been the one.”

Shepard smiled with the corner of her mouth. “There have been a lot of bullets.”

“And this time around they're just a little bigger.”

She looked down, still touching her ring. “I don't know what I'd do without you.” She put a hand to the side of his face and he covered her hand with his own.

“You won't have to find out.”

-~-~-~

Late at night, Shepard and Garrus would often take walks around the shuttle bay, talking to each other about places they loved and places they'd like to visit after the war. Shepard described Alexandria and the Mediterranean coast with light in her eyes. Garrus promised she could take him there if he could take her to Cipritine. He wasn't much for flowery descriptions but Shepard loved everything he told her about Palaven. Both of them enjoyed imagining future vacations with each other, in what seemed a mythical promise of peace, a time when they would have nothing _but_ time, no deadlines, no Reapers.

Shepard had told him, on one of these walks, once, about London. She had never spent much time there herself, but when she was a child she went with her father to the Alliance base there. While he and other military parents worked, Shepard and a few other spacer kids were chaperoned around London. She told Garrus about the crumbling walls of the Tower, sitting under an umbrella on a bench watching rain hit the Thames, an unexpectedly lemony curry that she was the only kid brave enough to eat.

She didn't think about any of these things as she battled her way through the rubble that once was London. Marauders advanced over piles of broken bricks and ash, none of it remotely recognisable to Shepard. It was just as well her focus wasn't torn between Reaper forces and memories of a city rapidly ceasing to exist.

“I was born in London,” said Admiral Anderson in the evac shuttle en route to the Forward Operating Base.

Shepard looked at him. She couldn't see any of her own memories in the rubble, but she knew that was all Anderson could see.

They arrived at the base, and Shepard made her way through, trying not to listen to radio chatter (“ _100% KIA?_ ”). She had what she hoped weren't her final conversations with her crew. She climbed up into another bombed-out building and heard Garrus's voice.

“That's just Wrex playing hard to get. Tell him I've got a crate of Denorian beer I'd be happy to barter with. That oughta get his attention.”

Shepard chuckled. _Boys._ She walked forward.

“Shepard,” Garrus said quietly as he turned to face her. “So I guess this is-”

“Just like old times?”

He laughed, but his laughs turned into thoughtful hums. “Might be the last chance we get to say that.”

Shepard stepped closer to him. “You think we're going to lose?”

“No, I think we're about to kick the Reapers back into whatever hole they crawled out of,” he replied with conviction. “Then we're going to retire somewhere warm and tropical and live off the royalties from the vids. Maybe even...find out what a turian-human baby looks like.”

Shepard smiled, chuckling under her breath. “I'm game. Though I think adoption's a better idea. Biology may not cooperate.”

“Mm, you're always so practical. Wouldn't hurt to _try_ , would it?”

She raised an eyebrow.

Garrus shrugged. “I suppose there will be a lot of little krogan around soon.”

“We just have to beat the Reapers first,” said Shepard, her smile fading.

Garrus took her hand. “James told me there's an old saying here on Earth; 'May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead.' Not sure if turian heaven is the same as yours, but if this thing goes sideways and we both end up there...meet me at the bar. I'm buying.”

“We're a team, Garrus. There's no Shepard without Vakarian, so you better remember to duck.”

“Sorry, turians don't know how,” he said with a swagger. “But I'll improvise. And Shepard...” He pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers and lowering his voice. “Forgive the insubordination, but your husband has an order for you: come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you.”

She pulled herself up to kiss him with her arms around his neck. “Goodbye, Garrus. And if I'm up there in that bar and you're not-”

His fingers tightened around her waist.

“-I'll be looking down. You'll never be alone.”

“Never,” he whispered.

-~-~-~

 _We're so close,_ Garrus thought as they ran toward the beam. _We're so close._ It was hell to be this close. To see it and know that time was running out and-

He wasn't paying as much attention to the battlefield as he should. Shepard was ahead of him and the Reapers were shooting- _just_ missing them. Shepard cried out as she stumbled. The impacts from the Reapers' shots felt like mines going off. Rubble, people flew past them as they kept pushing toward the beam.

A vehicle went flying and Shepard slid under it. At first he couldn't see if she'd made it, but she stood up and turned around. He ran toward her, and suddenly found himself underneath another vehicle.

He got up and his vision blurred with blood. He saw someone – Shepard – take his arm over her shoulder and pull him behind some cover. Shepard looked him over.

“I'm fine,” he tried to spit out. He winced as a stabbing pain hit his side.

Shepard shook her head, pulling up her comm. “Normandy, do you copy? I need an evac, right now!”

“We're taking heavy losses up here, Commander,” Joker's voice crackled over the comm. A few moments silence. “On our way, Commander.”

The shuttle bay door lowered and Shepard pulled Garrus up again. “Come on.”

James went ahead of them into the ship and turned around. Shepard passed Garrus up to him.

“Shepard,” pleaded Garrus.

“You've gotta get out of here,” she said, backing up.

“And you've gotta be kidding me,” he growled.

“Don't argue, Garrus,” she said. The Commander tone was gone from her voice.

He groaned, the pain in his side growing. “We're in this 'til the end,” he choked out.

“No matter what happens here,” Shepard tried and failed to hold back tears. “You know I love you. I always will,” she whispered. She put her hand to the side of his face.

“Shepard, I...” he whispered. _Shepard, I need you. Shepard, don't leave me. Shepard, please, you're everything I have, don't go where I can't follow, Shepard-_ He pushed his cheek into her hand, holding her gaze intently. He put his hand over hers. “I love you, too.”

She turned back toward the beam. Garrus reached out after her, knowing she couldn't take him with her but hoping against all hope that she might still. She turned back to him. “GO!”

She ran toward the beam and his eyes stayed on her until the shuttle bay door closed. His knees buckled a little as James pulled him up to the med bay.

-~-~-~

Garrus woke up on a bed in the med bay. He groaned, shook his head and sat up. The last thing he remembered...

He looked around the med bay. Dr. Michel was staring at a blank computer screen, tapping her temple. She looked up at Garrus, surprised. “You're awake,” she said.

“What happened? Where's Shepard?”

“Ah. We don't know yet. We had to leave the system-”

“We _left her_?”

“We couldn't-”

“We need to get back.”

“Garrus.”

“Have we heard from Anderson? Hackett?”

“Garrus. Everything is down. We don't know what happened yet.”

Garrus stood up and wobbled.

“Garrus, please lie down-”

He didn't respond to Michel, storming out the med bay door and up to the bridge.

“Joker.”

“Oh! You're up.”

“Joker. Explain.”

“Right, so, uh. Well. We...don't know exactly what happened. There was a surge, we had to leave the system. And the Normandy's systems...we crashed on- shit, I don't know where we are. We'll be fine once we get our systems back up. But we don't know what Shepard did, if she's still alive, when we can get back through the relays...”

Garrus flicked his mandibles. “Okay. What do you need fixed?”

“Uh, everything?”

“Well where do I start?” he asked impatiently.

Joker looked over at the co-pilot's seat in which EDI's body was slumped over.

“Shit.” Garrus rubbed the back of his neck.

-~-~-~

In a pile of Citadel rubble, Shepard inhaled.

“Garrus,” she whispered. Her mouth was dry and she could barely taste a faint tinge of copper from the blood that had dripped down her face. She tried to push herself up but the rubble over her face shifted further down, pinning her upper body. She coughed and it felt like her throat was full of needles. She couldn't feel her legs and assumed they had fallen asleep. She attempted to move and the shooting and sudden pain made her scream hoarsely.

“Is someone there? Hello? Where are you?” an unfamiliar voice shouted from an indeterminate distance.

“I'm- AUGH- I'm HERE,” croaked Shepard.

Footsteps approached as Shepard kept attempting to move her leg. Tears of pain cut a path through the grime and blood on her face.

“Please,” she whispered.

“Where are you?” the voice asked again.

Shepard pushed herself up, shifting rubble. She looked up and saw two Alliance marines surveying the ruins. “Here,” she whispered.

“Is th- Commander Shepard?”

She nodded, and grimaced as her leg twinged again.

“Holy shit. Commander Shepard. You- can you walk?”

She tried to move her leg and howled in pain again.

“No, it's okay, Commander, we'll get you out.”

She groaned as the marines gingerly tried to remove her from the rubble. “The- Normandy,” she whispered hoarsely, “Are they- Is- Garrus-”

“We really don't know, ma'am,” said one of the marines. “I'm sure Hackett knows, he can fill you in.”

He put an arm under her leg to pick her up and she screamed as the world went black.

-~-~-~

Garrus and Tali worked in silence in the AI core. In truth, Tali was doing most of the work. Garrus stared at circuit boards, poked at them occasionally. If he actually put his mind to it, the work might be pleasantly distracting. He told himself this, and the voice his mind used was Shepard's, and he decided instead he was incapable of doing anything.

“Bosh'tet,” muttered Tali as a wire sparked.

He looked over at her. She was deeply focused on the wires she was attempting to cross.

“I've almost...got it...” she said, mostly to herself.

The door opened and Liara walked through, fidgeting with her hands. “Garrus.”

He looked up.

“I've got some of my networks back up and I spoke with Hackett.”

“Have they found her? Is she okay?”

“She's in the hospital. She's going to be okay.”

Garrus let out the breath he was holding. “What happened?”

Liara bit her lip. “Hackett couldn't give me the details, we're all still trying to piece together what happened. It'll be easier when Shepard wakes up-”

“She's unconscious?”

“She...comes and goes. She's going to be okay, Garrus, but she's just...not...right now.”

His mandibles flared.

“She's asking for you. He said when she comes to, she always asks for you.”

Garrus swallowed and looked at the floor for a moment. “Okay,” he said after a pause. He stood up. “Tali, tell me as soon as EDI's back online. We're going after Shepard the minute we can.”

-~-~-~

Subject: Hey  
From: Ofc. G. Vakarian  
To: Cdr. H. Shepard

I know you probably aren't checking your messages yet. I just...I don't know. Needed to feel like I'd done something. I love you. I'm coming back for you. You're never allowed to do this to me again.

-~-~-~

As much of a mess as the docking bay was when it was overrun with refugees during the war, it was even more of a mess now. It was running at half capacity with roughly ten times the demand: every ship stranded in the Sol system waiting for the relays back to their homes to be rebuilt.

Luckily the Normandy's prestige afforded them some docking privileges still. Garrus no longer cared if it was fair or not. He shoved his way through the crowds surrounding the Normandy, ignoring reporters, ignoring the rest of the crew trickling out of the ship behind him, ignoring turians trying to hail him. None of it mattered until he saw her.

He called an elevator to the hospital, which was just as packed. He elbowed his way through, pretending not to hear the human receptionist calling after him to sign in. He went through the doors to intensive care and looked around. He saw Admiral Hackett outside the door to the far right and walked toward that door. Hackett turned and took a breath as if to speak but Garrus moved past him.

“Um, sir, that patient isn't receiving visitors,” said a nurse coming around the corner next to the door.

“She's receiving me,” he said, glaring menacingly down at the nurse.

He gulped. “The admiral said-”

“Vakarian,” interjected Hackett, “She needs her rest. I know you want to see her but she can see her crew later-”

“She's my _wife_ and I'm going in,” growled Garrus.

Hackett blinked at him. “I know she was close with you b-”

“She's. My. _Wife._ And. I'm. Going. In.”

The nurse quietly reached over and unlocked the door and Garrus walked through it.

Shepard was asleep with blankets pulled over her up to her ribs. A few machines beeped softly next to her. She looked pale, her lips cracked and chapped, a bandage over a large section of her forehead, innumerable smaller scratches all over her face.

There was a chair in the corner of the room that Garrus pulled over to her bedside. He sat down and took her hand. Small cuts covered her hands and arms, and her upper right arm had a large swollen bruise. He looked at her neck and didn't see her dog tags; he looked at the small table next to the bed and saw them there, her ring still on them.

She stirred a little but kept her eyes closed. “Garrus?” she whispered.

“I'm here,” he said with his voice low, putting his hand over hers.

“Huh,” she exhaled softly. “I almost believe you.”

He stood up and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Ow,” she said, wincing, and she opened her eyes as she rubbed at the bandage.

“Shit, I'm sorry,” he said, realising he'd forgotten about that.

“Garrus,” Shepard's eyes widened as she put her hand to the side of his face.

He pressed his cheek into her hand.

Her eyes filled with tears. “Garrus, you're here.”

“Shepard,” his sub-vocals growled. “You're not ever leaving my sight again.”

She laughed, though her laughs quickly turned to laboured coughs. He looked concerned at her, but when she lifted her face again she was still smiling.

The nurse entered the room. “Sorry, I just need to check up on a few things.”

He checked the monitors while Garrus and Shepard continued smiling and gazing at each other. He noted a few things on his omnitool and turned toward them.

“Just a few questions, if that's okay. Do you want your guest to stay or...”

“Yes, he can stay.”

The nurse nodded. “Any pain?”

“No more than usual.”

“How's the leg?”

She moved under the blanket. “Won't know until you let me walk on it, really. Seems fine though.”

“It's moving okay?”

She bent her knee a few times. “Mmhm.”

“Alright. One last thing, um...”

Shepard raised an eyebrow.

“He, uh, your guest, I mean- he said he's your husband? We didn't have that in your file...”

She smiled at Garrus. “He is.”

“Oh.” The nurse tapped at his omnitool a few times. “Okay. I guess I should put him on the visitation list?”

“Please.”

Shepard squeezed Garrus's hand and smiled at him. The nurse exited and Hackett rushed through the door before it closed and stood with his hands behind his back at the foot of Shepard's bed.

“Commander.”

She nodded. “Sir.”

“I understand you want to see your friends as soon as possible but safety protocols-”

“He's my husband, sir.”

“Shepard, you can't just call him that to get him in the door. Next thing you'll be telling us Dr. T'Soni's your long-lost second cousin.”

“With respect, sir, when have you known me to make things up?”

The admiral sighed. “Shepard, we give you a lot of leeway already.”

Her eyes flashed as she set her jaw. She pulled her hand away from Garrus and pulled up her omnitool, pushed a few buttons, and then set her arm back down. “Check your messages, sir.”

Hackett glared put pulled up his omnitool. He stared at the forwarded message, his face unreadable. He closed his omnitool and looked up at her. “Shepard, what the hell were you thinking?”

She bristled. “That you had enough to handle with the war and didn't need to worry about footnotes in my file, sir.”

“What if you hadn't survived?”

“I'm hardly the first marine to have married an alien, sir.”

“It's different with you. Everything is always different with you.”

“So, what, I'm not entitled to do what I please when I'm off the clock?”

“You're never off the clock, Shepard, you and I both know that.”

Garrus, who had been sitting by the bed biting his tongue, suddenly stood up, knocking the chair over behind him. “No one in the galaxy deserves a break more than Shepard.”

Hackett turned to him. “I understand that, but she's no common soldier and you know that. She's a symbol to humans all over the galaxy and she never gets time off from that.”

“She never asked for that. The Alliance doesn't get to dictate who she is.”

“The Alliance doesn't. People do.”

“So what, she can't be married to a turian because it ruins her _image_?” Garrus growled, stepping closer to Admiral Hackett.

Hackett straightened his shoulders. “She can't be married to a member of her _crew_ because it encourages fraternisation.”

Garrus blinked.

Hackett turned back to Shepard. “You were always too free with your crew but you are his _superior_.”

Shepard frowned. “He's not Alliance. He's not in your jurisdiction, sir. Or mine.”

“He's not Alliance but he joined you in your Spectre capacity, and he's still beneath you there.”

“He joined me because he's my friend, sir. I never considered him an inferior.”

Hackett looked at Garrus. “Your higher-ups aren't going to be any happier with this.”

Garrus glowered at him.

The admiral turned back to Shepard. “I'll put this in your file, Shepard, but I want you to know when we have trouble with officers fraternising with their crew, that's your fault.”

“Fine,” she forced through gritted teeth.

Hackett walked out of the room and Shepard muttered under her breath, “Fraternisation.”

Garrus picked up his chair and sat back down next to her. “He isn't wrong, you know.”

Shepard glared at him.

“About you being my superior, I mean. Technically.”

She looked down at her hand. “I never thought of it that way. You know I didn't.”

“I know.” He put his hand over hers. “What's he afraid of, anyway?”

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Soldiers taking advantage of relationships with their commanders, officers using their higher status to trap soldiers, things like that.”

He gently pushed her hair back from her face. “That was never us. You know that.”

“I know.” She sighed. “It's not fair of him to say that's my fault.”

“No, it isn't,” said Garrus, scowling slightly. “If anything it's humanity's fault for being so uptight.”

“Oh, humans are the uptight ones now?” she smiled.

“Well, you know all about blowing off steam.” He tilted his head at her.

“That I do,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

He leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek.

She sighed. “I'm sure you have things you need to do-”

“I'll stay here as long as you want me to.”

She put both of her hands over his. “Don't leave.”

“I won't.”

-~-~-~

“Good evening. I'm coming to you live from the Citadel, where rebuilding continues slowly but surely. More relays regain functionality daily, so more ships are able to leave for their homeworlds. At least, in theory: most refugees were unable to obtain paperwork upon being stranded here at the Citadel, so exit procedures have been a nightmare of red tape. The refugee camps remain overcrowded, resources are running low, and ships are still unable to leave to provide desperately needed space. Pooling of resources has alleviated the situation somewhat, as quarians and turians share dextro supplies, levo races share amongst themselves, and everyone shares medical equipment and personnel. It is a heartwarming sight in the face of so much devastation. Docking officials were unavailable for comment.

“Commander Shepard's ship, the Normandy, is a recent arrival to the Citadel, its whereabouts and condition having previously been unknown. No interviews have been granted nor details released, but an inside source shared an interesting piece of information; apparently the Commander and a member of her crew, the reaper adviser to the turians, Garrus Vakarian, have secretly been married for some months. The ceremony was held on board the Normandy and performed by the Alliance lieutenant James Vega, another member of the Normandy's crew. Both the Commander and Mr. Vakarian are currently on the Citadel but unreachable for comment.

“For Westerlund News, I'm Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani.”

-~-~-~

Subject: HEY  
From: S. Vakarian  
To: Ofc. G. Vakarian

What the fuck, dude

You got MARRIED?

 

Subject: ???  
From: S. Vakarian  
To: Ofc. G. Vakarian

Answer your messages!!!!!!!! Why the FUCK didn't you tell me

 

Subject: !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
From: S. Vakarian  
To: Ofc. G. Vakarian

What the fuck is wrong with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-~-~-~

Shepard slept holding Garrus's hand while he caught up on the news on his datapad. Nothing he didn't know or expect, really. Whatever Shepard did, the Reapers had been destroyed. The Reapers that had fallen on planets were quickly picked apart by scavengers and the black market was flooded with Reaper bits. He didn't envy whoever had the task of rounding that up to prevent people rebuilding or trying to use Reaper tech in other machinery.

The refugee situation remained dire, and with several homeworlds still unable to be contacted, supplies were very low and running out fast. The Apien Crest relay was operational so he could at least try to coordinate with the hierarchy to get supplies in and turians out.

Khalisah's report opened a floodgate. He had disabled the message pings on both his and Shepard's omnitools but the lack of comment didn't stop reporters. He read the reports anyway, and was pleasantly surprised at the overwhelming amount of support. It was mostly heartwarming drivel about the Reapers being unable to defeat true love, but he liked the drivel. Allers had written a particularly touching piece about living on the Normandy and seeing him and Shepard together, even though she hadn't known they were actually married, and knowing how in love they were. He saved that one and made a mental note to send Allers a message when he gathered the courage to check his inbox again.

Garrus didn't look up when the door opened, assuming it was another nurse doing the rounds.

“Hey, Mr. Shepard.”

He looked up. “Jack.”

Jack grinned and crossed her arms. “Losing your edge, Garrus. I could've snuck in here and unplugged all these fancy machines.”

“If you were a real threat I would've snapped your neck before you reached a single plug.”

“Sure you would.” Jack nodded at Shepard. “How is she?”

“Getting better every day. She's got a prosthetic leg now, they haven't let her walk on it yet.”

“Damn.” Jack looked at Shepard with a familiar melancholy in her eyes.

“She's gonna be alright,” said Garrus softly.

“Yeah.” Jack smiled, the sadness staying in her eyes. “She always is.”

The door slid open again and Jack looked toward it. Her eyes immediately widened in shock and Garrus, seeing that, turned around, too. A turian woman with a slight limp and facial markings identical to Garrus's stood just inside the doorway, fuming.

“What. The FUCK, man.”

“Sol, listen-”

“You've always been stupid but this is just-”

“You'll wake up Shepard, please be quiet.”

“You mean I'll wake up your WIFE?”

Jack looked thoroughly amused, leaning back into one hip.

Garrus put a hand to his forehead. “Solana. Let me explain.”

“Start with how you didn't tell your own family that you got married. To a HUMAN.” She looked over Garrus's shoulder at Jack. “No offense.”

“None taken,” said Jack, biting back laughter.

“We didn't see you,” said Solana, anger and sadness in equal measure colouring her voice. “For years, you were just running around the galaxy with her, and we never met her, and we never saw you, and now you're _married_ to her.”

“I never lied to you, Sol. You know we were working to defeat the Reapers.”

“Yeah, good job, congrats, whatever. It was never your job to defeat the Reapers.”

“Was when I took the adviser job.”

“Which you only got because of the work you'd already done. You weren't a soldier, this wasn't your _job_. You always chose to follow her.”

Garrus looked at the floor. “Yeah, I did,” he said quietly.

She punched him in the shoulder and he glared at her.

“You're an idiot,” she said.

Shepard made a noise and everyone turned to look at her. She looked around, slightly bewildered.

“Hey, Jack.”

Jack nodded.

“And um...you must be Solana?”

Sol looked at Shepard darkly. “Guess you're a Vakarian too now.”

Shepard bit her lip. “I know you must be upset we didn't tell you-”

Sol laughed sharply. “'We.' It's 'we,' is it?”

“It has been, Sol,” said Garrus quietly. “For a long time.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said bitterly.

“Solana, I'm sorry,” said Shepard. “I know this situation's been really awful for you.”

Solana waved her off. “You have no idea, you don't care. Garrus followed you around and you were all too happy to let him.”

“It was his decision, always. But I don't regret him being with me. Not for a second.”

Sol looked at Shepard.

Shepard continued. “I know you've missed him. I know it feels like I took him from you. I don't want to do that.”

“It's too late to change anything-”

“I know. All we can do is make it better going forward.”

Sol searched Shepard's face for a few moments. “I see why he likes you.”

Shepard laughed.

Sol walked forward and sat on the side of Shepard's bed. “You'd better live through this. He'll never shut up about it if you don't.”

Shepard smiled. “I'll be alright. As soon as they let me walk on this new leg, anyway.”

“Hey, I've got one of those,” said Sol, brightening slightly.

“Which one?”

Sol kicked her left leg forward.

“Me too!” said Shepard, moving her knee a little.

Jack sidled over to Garrus. “Well, you dodged a bullet.”

Garrus exhaled deeply. “I know it.”

-~-~-~

Liara zipped up the back of Shepard's dress and walked around to her front. “Much better this time.”

“Oh, will I do?” Shepard grinned.

Liara smiled. “You'll do.”

Shepard looked herself over in the mirror, smoothing back her hair and touching her dress. The dress was a ballgown, ivory in part, with a blue matching the Vakarian markings starting at her shoulder and winding its way around the dress, widening at the lower part of the skirt. It was covered in shimmering silver sparkles, and though she had never been one for fancy dresses, she found she couldn't stop twisting slightly and listening to the rustle of the skirt, watching the light catch the sparkles. Her ring was on a silver necklace: not her dog tags, but a simple chain. She touched it gently, curling her fingers around it.

Shepard saw in the mirror her mother entering the room. She turned around. “Mom!”

“Oh honey,” Hannah Shepard said, putting a hand to her lips, “You're so beautiful.”

Shepard hugged her mother. “Thanks, Mom.”

Solana barged through the door. “Hey.”

Shepard broke away from her mother. “Hi, Sol.”

“Hold still.” Solana opened the small pot in her hand and swiped a finger through the blue paint inside. She carefully brushed it over Shepard's face.

“Is this what I think it is?” asked Shepard.

“I'm sorry, what part of 'hold still' is giving you trouble?”

Shepard mimed zipping her lips and allowed Solana to continue. When she was finished, she stepped back to Shepard's side as they looked at her in the mirror.

“Ta-da,” said Sol.

Turian colony markings didn't exactly translate to human faces, but they were at least recognisable. Shepard beamed and Sol squeezed her shoulder.

James poked his head in. “Hey, we're all ready out here. Whoa, Shepard-”

Shepard turned. “I'm ready.”

“Yeah, I'd say you are,” said James, smiling. “Scars is gonna flip.”

Shepard smiled back and James left. She exhaled deeply and looked back to the mirror, smoothing her skirt again.

“Are you okay?” asked Liara.

“Yeah. Don't know why I'm nervous.”

Liara hugged her. “It'll be fine.”

“It will. It really will,” she said, smiling.

The music reached the cue to start walking and Liara offered Shepard her arm. Shepard linked hers and they stepped out of the room.

The artificial sunlight shining on the Presidium seemed extra bright. The trees rustled softly and the water shimmered in the light. Shepard hadn't been terribly excited about the idea of getting married again on the Citadel, but as monotonous as it felt the rest of the time, it was hard to argue with the reliable beauty it provided.

Shepard caught Garrus's eye as she walked down the aisle. His jaw had dropped slightly and she giggled. She looked at their audience as she passed by: various Normandy crew members, her mother, Garrus's father and Solana, Kolyat. She laughed at Wrex and Bakara holding four krogan babies on their laps.

She reached Garrus and handed her bouquet to Liara as she took Garrus's hands.

James cleared his throat.

“The last time I did this, we were still in the middle of the war. We never had any doubts, but we hadn't won yet. And it felt really different. Not bad, just...different.

“Looking at all of you now, knowing what we've all been through...I mean, we got krogan babies! We got turians sitting next to humans! Can you believe we're all here? After all of that?”

Garrus and Shepard smiled at each other, tears welling at the corners of Shepard's eyes.

“These past few months- I mean, years, really- our whole galaxy's turned upside down. We're missing some people we really shouldn't be. And we're still rebuilding, and we're still gonna be rebuilding for a very long time. Our work isn't done, we don't get to retire just yet. But I can't think of a better place to start than with these two.”

Shepard took off her necklace and removed the ring from it. Garrus took it from her and took her hand.

“It doesn't have to go back on my dog tags this time!” she said, smiling. The audience laughed.

Garrus pressed his forehead to hers as he slipped the ring on her finger. She closed her eyes.

“Uh,” said James. “Do I still pronounce you again this time?”

Shepard laughed.

James shrugged. “Well I dunno how else to end this, so. By the power vested in me by the Alliance Navy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Uh, again. You may now- oh.”

Garrus had already dipped Shepard and kissed her before James finished his sentence.

“Wasting no time, I see,” said Shepard when they stood back up.

“Not anymore,” said Garrus.

-~-~-~

Shepard and Garrus kept slow-dancing after everyone else had left. She hummed and pressed her cheek to his chest.

“Huh.”

“Hm?” hummed Shepard inquisitively.

“Figured out what the problem was with your dancing all those years. You just needed a new leg.”

She playfully smacked his cheek and he chuckled.

“So,” she whispered. “The hierarchy.”

Garrus sighed. “They've had primarchs with asari mates before. They'll learn to live with it.”

She laughed. “Primarch Shepard-Vakarian.”

“It's still very unlikely.”

“Mm.”

“Either way. No tropical retirement for us yet, Ambassador.”

“Ahh,” Shepard said, throwing her head back. “Desk job, I can't believe it. It's ludicrous.”

“It keeps you out of danger,” he said, stroking her arm.

“Yeah, yeah. I know you're behind it.”

“I only yelled at Hackett a little.”

“Uh-huh.”

They kept dancing in silence for a while. Garrus twirled her a few times. After one twirl he pulled her back in and kissed her forehead.

“For whatever it's worth,” he whispered, “I'm with you.”

“Always,” she whispered back.

The music stopped and the lights dimmed. Shepard and Garrus kept dancing.


End file.
